Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATE!/ Aku berniat untuk tetap sekolah walaupun keadaanku tidak terlalu bagus, awalnya Ichigo melarang, namun pada akhirnya dia mengizinkanku./"Tapi, kau harus selalu di dekatku," lanjutnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya./ silahkan dibaca kalau tertarik, mina-sama :D [warning inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Ini fict request dari Rukiorra Schiffer. Ichi bingung mau bikinnya gimana karena kali ini adalah request, ide ceritanya dimasuk-masukin aja, gak tau bagus ato nggak -". Tapi… Ichi tetap berusaha kok ^^/**

***Maaf karena fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai udah bikin fic baru***

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

_Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Sangat! Alasannya karena hujan selalu membawa pergi emosiku. Ada satu hal yang aneh. Ini terjadi pada_nya_. Entahlah… yang kutahu _dia_ membenci hujan. Tapi, _ia_ selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan '_aku tak benci hujan, hanya saja hujan itu merepotkan_!'. Jika hujan merepotkan bukankah itu artinya _dia_ membencinya? Iya kan? Tapi, yah… opini masing-masing orang itu berbeda._

_ Aku tahu alasannya membenci hujan. Karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada orang yang ia sayangi. Begitukah? Jika _dia_ membenci hujan berarti dia juga membenci orang itu 'kan? Karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Aneh kan? Tapi, aku tak ingin dia membenci 'orang itu' hanya karena hujan. Yosh… akan kubuat dia menyukai hujan. Karena aku juga menyayangi 'orang itu'._

…

Rintik hujan mulai mereda. Hal ini juga ikut meredakan hatiku. Pasalnya, dengan berhentinya hujan aku tak perlu melihat wajah sedihnya itu.

"Yo, _midget_!" sebuah suara _baritone_ menyadarkanku yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Kulihat laki-laki berambut nyentrik itu sedang melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku tak membalas senyumnya. Untuk apa membalas senyum bodoh itu?

"Hujan sudah reda, lho. Tak mau pulang?" katanya lagi. Aku bergeming. "Hallo~!" sapanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di sebelah mulutnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Oi.. _midget_, kalau tak pulang sekarang nanti keburu malam," sahutnya sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku. Karena kaget, sontak saja aku memukul kuat perutnya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa namaku Kuchiki Rukia, bukan _midget_! Ingat itu, Kurosaki Ichigo," kesalku. Aku lalu merapikan mejaku dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Ru… Rukia, tunggu aku!" katanya sambil mengelus perutnya dan menyusulku. Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Suara rintik hujan membuatku tenang. Tapi, aku tahu hatinya tak tenang. Makanya, aku memilih untuk diam disaat seperti ini. Karena seperti apapun aku mengajaknya bicara, dia pasti hanya akan membalas dengan senyum paksaan.

Ichigo masih terus berceloteh. Entah masalah apa, itu tak penting. Aku masih memperhatikan sisa-sisa air hujan yang belum sempat turun ke bumi. Inilah nikmatnya hujan. Hanya dengan memperhatikannya saja membuat perasaanku seperti melayang. Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari keluar dan menerima guyuran hujan yang akan membuatku berkali-kali lipat merasa senang. Sayangnya, sekarang hanya gerimis. Hujan deras sudah lama berhenti.

"Kau… begitu suka hujan, ya?" tanyanya semangat. Sayangnya ia tak sempat menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya itu. Kerutan-kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Oh, ayolah. Hujan tidak terlalu buruk kok.

"Andai saja hari itu… Kaa-san tidak….," dengan cepat aku memotong kalimat Ichigo.

"Ichigo… jangan menjadikan hujan sebagai alasan kau bersedih. Mungkin benar hujan akan membangkitkan kenangan pahit dihatimu. Mungkin kau terus saja berusaha mengubur kenangan itu di dasar hatimu. Lalu, karena melihat hujan kau malah menempatkan kenangan itu dipermukaan hatimu, membuat hatimu dengan mudahnya luntur terkena air hujan itu. Tapi Ichigo, sadarlah… hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau tolak kehadirannya. Aku sangat tahu kau sangat membenci hujan dan ingin hujan tak pernah turun. Apa kau lupa? Hujan juga turun saat kematian Nee-sanku, tapi aku justru senang dengan hujan karena hujan selalu membuatku mengingat Nee-san," celotehku. Semakin kesal melihat wajah sedihnya itu.

Ichigo menunduk, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Hei… harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak membenci hujan. Aku hanya tidak suka karena hujan itu merepotkan. Lihat, kita harus menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit agar bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa kehujanan." Ia berdalih, membuatku terkekeh. Ada saja alasannya agar tak terlihat kalah.

"Yah… itu juga terserah padamu," balasku pelan dan kembali menatap langit hitam lewat jendela koridor.

#*#

_Aku bimbang. Disatu sisi aku menyukai hujan, tapi disisi lain ternyata aku juga membenci hujan. Aku menyukai hujan karena hujan selalu membuang beban pikiranku. Dan, aku benci hujan karena hujan selalu membuatku melihat wajah sedihnya._

_…_

Aku memasuki rumahku setelah melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu kulakukan karena kami adalah tetangga. Rumah kami dekat, iya… namanya juga tetangga. Dinding pagar yang membatasi rumah kami pun sudah dibuat pintu agar kami bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah. Itu hal wajar karena Nii-sama dan Paman Ishiin adalah sahabat di kantor.

Kau tahu? Saking dekatnya rumah kami. Beranda kamarku dan kamar Ichigo yang ada dilantai 2 hampir menyatu. Hanya ada sekitar jarak 5 cm yang memisahkannya. Dan jarak itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

Ichigo biasanya akan masuk ke kamarku kalau hujan. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah ingin berceloteh tak jelas agar ia bisa melupakan hujan. Haha… entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah aku benar-benar bisa membuatnya menyukai hujan.

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Aku segera memasuki kamarku setelah mengucapkan 'Tadaima'. Walaupun aku tahu Nii-sama tak ada di rumah.

Dengan malas aku melempar tasku ke atas ranjang. Perlahan, aku membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku. Dasi, kaus kaki, rok, dan kemeja hingga…

Tok… tok… aku tersentak saat mendengar suara kaca berandaku diketuk. Aku yakin itu Ichigo. Lihat… aku bahkan belum mengganti pakaianku dan dia sudah mau masuk ke kamarku.

Aku hanya diam tak membalas ketukannya dan melanjutkan ritual pulang sekolahku ini. Mengganti baju! Yah, siapa juga pasti akan melakukan itu.

"Rukia… kau sudah selesai ganti baju?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum," jawabku datar. Ehm… mungkin terkesan dingin. Aku sama sekali tak mempercepat gerakanku. Untuk apa?

Greek… aku menggeser pintu kaca beranda kamarku dengan kasar. Dengan jengkel aku menatap Ichigo yang sedang asyik menyenandungkan sebuah lagu di depan bunga lavender yang kurawat. _Well_, sebenarnya ada banyak bunga di beranda kamarku.

"Wah… bunga lavender indah juga, ya!" sahutnya sambil nyengir. Aku tak menggubris kalimatnya dan kembali memasuki kamarku. Kemudian membanting diri di atas kasur nan empuk yang selalu siap menerima hantaman kecil dari tubuh mungilku.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh ambil 1 pot," kataku datar ketika ia memasuki kamarku. Ichigo terkekeh, lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur di sebelahku. Sayangnya karena tubuhnya cukup besar, aku sedikit terhempas ke kiri .

"Kenapa?" tanyaku keheranan. Tumben, biasanya Ichigo akan berceloteh jika sudah masuk ke kamarku.

"Tidak usah. Aku… tak bisa merawat bunga," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan menatap langit-langit kamarku.

_Apa karena lavender juga adalah bunga kesukaan ibumu, Ichigo?_ Batinku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Secara perlahan aku mengatur nafasku. Yah, dari Yumichika-senpai yang mengajariku yoga, bernafas dengan teratur juga bisa menenangkan pikiran.

Aku masih memejamkan mataku. Menenangkan pikiranku dengan mendengar gemuruh guntur sembari mengatur nafasku. Aku ini aneh, aku akui itu. Biasanya orang tak meyukai guntur karena itu berisik, tapi aku justru menyukainya. Ah… lupakan!

Kubuka mataku dan melirik ke arah beranda. Langit masih dihiasi awan hitam yang terus bergemuruh. Tapi sayangnya, hujan sudah berhenti, gerimis pun tak ada. Padahal, aku suka hujan.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Ichigo. Matanya sendu menatap awan. Yah, setidaknya pandangannya kali ini lebih baik daripada di sekolah tadi.

"Naa… Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Sambil terus memejamkan mata dan mengatur pernafasanku, aku menjawab dengan berdehem pelan. "Hm?"

"Ru… kia!" panggilnya lagi. Aku dengan kesal mengangkat tubuhku dan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang. "Ada apa sih?" geramku.

"Hei… jangan marah dong," sahutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau yang membuatku marah," balasku. Ichigo ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menunduk dan memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau… bisa masakkan aku sesuatu?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku membulatkan mata.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak bisa masak, kau bisa suruh Yuzu 'kan? Bukankah makanan Yuzu itu enak. Kau lupa kalau setiap makan malam aku selalu makan bersama kalian?" celotehku sambil berkacak pinggang. Ichigo kembali terkekeh. Yah, Nii-sama selalu pulang malam. Aku tidak bisa memasak, namun aku juga tak mau belajar memasak. Untunglah keluarga Kurosaki mau dengan senang hati menerimaku menjadi tamu tetap di ruang makan mereka setiap malam. _Well_, kalau pagi-pagi biasanya, Nii-samalah yang memasak. Cheh, Rukia, kau gadis tak berguna.

"Aku ingin makan makanan buatanmu, Rukia. Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Yuzu," sahutnya.

"Masih mau cari alasan, hah?" geramku sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Namun, cengkramanku melemah saat melihatnya terseyum lemah. Entah mengapa, aku jadi malu sendiri kalau ditatap seperti itu. Haha… kurasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"A… Aku tak bisa memasak, lho," kataku diiringi semburat merah diwajahku.

#*#

_Ichigo, kau tahu alasan aku menyukai hujan bukan? Aku suka karena hujan menenangkan pikiranku dan selalu bisa membuatku mengingat Nee-san. Entah sudah berapa kali kukatakan hal itu padamu. Tapi, apa kau tahu alasan lain aku menyukai hujan? Pelangi. Aku suka pelangi, juga hujan. Ya, itulah alasannya. Karena jika tidak ada hujan, pelangi pun tak akan muncul._

…

Jreng! Sebuah telur gosong tersaji untuk Ichigo. Sambil menahan malu, aku menunduk. Mataku berair saking malunya. Pipiku kukembungkan, membuat Ichigo terkekeh.

"Su… sudah kubilang aku tak bisa memasak," protesku sambil membuang muka. Semakin malu saat melihat Ichigo mulai memegang perutnya, menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan segera membuatnya berguling-guling di lantai saking lucunya.

"I… Ichigo!" teriakku jengkel sambil berkacak pinggang. Ichigo masih menahan tawanya melihat telur gosong di hadapannya.

"ICHIGO!" pekikku sambil menjitak kepalanya kuat.

"…." Ichigo bungkam. Sebuah benjolan muncul di kepala. Namun, ia masih saja memaksa untuk tidak tertawa. "Khehehehe….," kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, membuatku langsung memelototinya.

"Huahahahaha… _gomen gomen_!" tawanya meledak dan dengan cepat ia menahan tanganku yang hampir saja mendarat di pipinya. Wajahku masih memerah, entah karena malu atau karena sulit bernafas. Hei hei… keduanya benar. Aku sulit bernafas karena menahan malu.

Ichigo masih tertawa, dengan bosan aku melepas celemek yang menempel di tubuhku dan menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan dapur. Aku lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilan, Oke?" kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi bersama irisan telur gosong di atasnya. Ichigo tersenyum menatapku…

…

"Hoek!" entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, anehnya ia sama sekali tak memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Kau… jangan memaksakan dirimu… Ichigo," lirihku sambil menggosok punggungnya. Inilah akibatnya. Untuk apa dia memaksakan diri memakan habis telur goreng (yang sudah kucampur-campur bahannya) buatanku yang gosong. Lihat hasilnya? Perutmu mual serasa ingin muntah 'kan, Ichigo?

"Aku… tak memaksakan diriku," jawabnya sambil menatapku. Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Tatapannya terkesan… argh… aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Membuatku kebingungan dan mengerutkan dahiku.

"Apanya yang tidak memaksakan diri? Kenapa kau mau saja menghabiskan telur gosong itu?" kesalku, aku masih mengelus punggungnya, berharap rasa mualnya sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tak memaksakan diriku Rukia," tekannya lagi. "Aku hanya tak mau memuntahkan makanan yang sudah kau buat dengan susah payah. Lagipula…," Ichigo menatap mataku. Lembut dan menenangkan, aku baru tahu bahwa mata _hazel_ itu bisa menenangkanku. Tapi, hei… apa yang mau Ichigo katakan?

"Apa?" sahutku salah tingkah sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Itu masakan buatan Rukia yang pertama kali, jadi… aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya," sahutnya sambil menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Aku menarik tanganku dari punggungnya dan menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku. Mata kami bertemu, membuat wajahnku –entah mengapa– terasa panas. Ia tersenyum lemah padaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, heh?" katanya menyadarkanku sambil menyentil dahiku. Cukup membuatku meringis.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa, kau… yakin tidak ingin minum obat atau sesuatu?" tanyaku khawatir dan memberikannya segelas air putih. Ichigo menerima air itu lalu menegaknya sampai habis, dan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi hanyalah gelengan lemah. Ia lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Rukia!" panggilnya sambil bersandar di wastafel. Aku hanya berdehem sambil merapikan meja makan yang berantakan. Untunglah di kulkas ada beberapa buah dan di lemari makanan ada mi instan, jadi setidaknya aku bisa mengganjal perutku yang tadi gagal untuk memakan makanan buatanku sendiri.

"Kau… sudah buat tugas sastra?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Membuat puisi 'kan? Itu perkara mudah," sahutku. Aku lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan mulai mencuci piring. Sungguh, memasak adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kulakukan.

"Yaya… aku akui kau anak hebat… dalam bidang sastra," tekannya. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, dan dia hanya terkekeh.

"_Wari_! Bisa kau buatkan untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" balasku cepat. Hei, aku memang suka sastra tapi, bukan berarti aku mau menerima permintaanmu. Kau tahu, puisi yang kubuat selama ini mengandung unsur 'hujan', jika kau ingin minta dibuatkan. Siapkan mental dan fisikmu.

"Haha… bercanda… aku juga sudah kok!" balasnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Wajahku kembali memerah, entah mengapa, seharian ini melihat Ichigo tersenyum membuatku merasa senang.

"Wa… sudah jam 8. Aku kembali dulu. Kau makanlah, setidaknya mi instan," sahut Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh. Ia masih melihat jamnya, seperti menghitung sesuatu. Ah… lupakan. Apa itu penting? Kulihat Ichigo menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Hah, dia berniat masuk ke kamarnya lewat beranda rumahku? Dasar!

#*#

_Terkadang, hujan selalu mempermainkan kita. Ia terus saja turun tanpa mengerti perasaan orang. Perasaan orang yang sedih karena teringat masa lalu. Perasaan orang yang kesusahan disaat dinginnya udara yang ditimbulkannya menembus kulit, bahkan tulang. Perasaan orang yang marah kerena selalu saja menghambat aktivitas. Tapi, kurasa jika hujan turun _mood_-ku justru menjadi lebih bagus, berbeda sekali dengan_nya_ yang selalu murung di musim hujan._

…

Hari ini cerah. Namun, aku tak menyukainya. Matahari terus saja mengeluarkan panasnya, membuatku merasa gerah dan pusing.

Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Tak usah ditanya lagi seberapa senangnya tidak melihat hujan. Eufiora yang ia rasakan melebihi eufiora yang kurasakan saat hujan turun.

Aku tertunduk lemas, sekarang kelas kami pelajaran olahraga. Bukannya aku membenci olahraga, hanya saja berlari ditengah terik matahari adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Ehm… maksudku bukanlah 'membosankan' karena tidak menantang, 'membosankan' yang kumaksudkan adalah merasakan panas yang terus saja mengeringkan kulitku. Selama satu minggu ini hanya 2 kali hujan turun, dan salah satunya adalah kemarin. Kau tahu seberapa senangnya aku ketika akhirnya hujan turun.

"Wo… _midget_, tinggal 1 lap lagi, kenapa lemas sekali?" teriak si Orenji itu. Ia menurunkan kecepatannya dan menyamakan langkahnya yang (bisa dibilang cepat) dengan langkah kecilku yang sangat lamban.

"Tinggal… hah… sha… thu.. untukmu," sahutku terengah sambil menelan ludah. "Un.. thukkuh… mhasih 3," lanjutku.

"Hahaha…," dia tertawa renyah. Kutatap wajahnya itu. Hei… kenapa dia jadi begitu… mempesona? Ah… tidak-tidak! Lupakan, si _baka orenji_ ini sama sekali tak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Aku menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisku. Dan Ichigo melanjutkan larinya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "_BAKA_!" jeritku.

#*#

_Kenapa hujan tak turun? Apa karena langit ingin menenangkannya yang terus saja bersedih?_

…

"Baiklah… kumpulkan puisi kalian!" kata Ochi-sensei dengan senyuman khasnya. Dengan malas aku berdiri dan mengumpulkan lembar kertas berisi puisi buatanku. Sial, seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Zaraki-sensei yang _killer_ itu malah menyuruh kami berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 lap.

"Woi… _midget_, lemas sekali," sahut temanku. Hei… dia mengejekku _midget_? Ugh… virus si orenji itu ternyata sudah menular pada cowok dengan tatapan dingin ini. Yup, hanya tatapan, bukan sifat.

"Berisik! Jangan mengataiku _midget_, kau sendiri _midget_!" kesalku padanya. Ia terkekeh, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Oi… Toushirou, benar apa yang dikatakan Rukia," bela Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku melenguh. Sial, saat hujan tak turun justru dia menjadi hiperaktif dan menyebalkan. Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oi… Kurosaki, panggil aku Hitsugaya-_taichou_. Biar begini aku ini ketua kelas kalian. Dan kau… _midget_, jangan mengataiku _midget_!," kesal Hitsugaya.

"Kau yang mengataiku _midget, midget_!" kesalku. Aku memelototinya dan dia pun balik memelototiku. Kami masih saling memelototi, si _Baka Orenji_ itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kami. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, siapa juga yang mau mengalah pada si _midget_ ini.

"Yak…, karena aku mau menilai puisi kalian, sekarang kalian bebas," sahut Ochi-sensei santai. Membuatku dan Hitsugaya mengalihkan pelototan kami pada guru gila itu. Bagaimana tidak? Semua muridnya dibiarkan bebas dan dia dengan tenangnya bilang kalau kebebasan adalah yang utama.

"_Chotto_… sensei!" panggilku dan Hitsugaya dengan suara sedikit ditekan. Aku memicingkan mataku ke arahnya, kenapa juga dia mau meniru kalimatku.

"Sudahlah… kalian berdua tidak usah khawatir, ini semua tanggung jawabku kok. Berbuatlah semau kalian. Jika ada masalah aku akan menjawab dan kalian yang menanggungnya, OK?" candanya. 4 persimpangan muncul di pelipisku dan Hitsugaya. Guru ini memang menyebalkan, tapi jujur saja aku suka dengan guru yang selalu tersenyum sepertinya.

#*#

_Langit begitu cerah. Angin hanya bertiup lemah. Membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya begitu ingin tidur. Tapi, ia selalu saja membuka matanya saat keadaan ini berlangsung._

…

"Selamat makan~!" sahutku girang. Sekarang aku dan Ichigo sedang ada di atap sekolah. Ochi-sensei bilang kami boleh bebas, jadi aku dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk memakan bekal kami. Toh, jika pelajaran Ochi-sensei sudah selesai waktu istirahat juga sesudahnya.

"Si Byakuya memasakkanmu apa?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung kubalas dengan sebuah pukulan di dagunya.

"Ru… Rukia, apa maksudmu memukulku tiba-tiba?" sahutnya sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Aku tak peduli dengan darah itu, dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan keluarnya-darah-dari-hidung-karena-bogem-pemberianku.

"Harus berapa kali untuk memanggil kakakku Byakuya-sama, Ichigo," sahutku sambil mengirim _death glare_ pada Ichigo.

"Iya… iya… dasar. Kakakmu memasakkanmu apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap dagunya. Bagus, aku menyuruhnya memanggil Nii-sama dengan panggilan Byakuya-sama dan sekarang ia memanggil Nii-sama dengan sebutan 'kakakmu'.

"Apa urusanmu?" sinisku sambil membuka kotak bentouku.

"Huwa…. Kare. Ah! Sudah lama sekali aku tak memakan kare," sahut Ichigo yang langsung menyendok isi dari kotak bentouku. Kalau saja aku tak memegang kotak bentou ini dan aku masih ingin makan, wajahnya itu pasti sudah bengkak kutinju.

"Wah… enak!" pujinya. "Beda sekali dengan masakan seseorang," lanjutnya yang membuatku naik darah seketika. Dengan kesal aku meninju pipinya, sayangnya hal itu tak terwujud lantaran ia dengan santainya mengelak. Dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan!

"_Wari_! Sudahlah, sekarang kau makan saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sontak saja aku tersenyum melihat wajah gembiranya itu. Syukurlah, saat hujan sama sekali tak turun ia bisa tersenyum gembira, walaupun hal itu justru membuatku tersiksa. Yah… setidaknya aku tak perlu mendengar ocehan tak jelasnya.

#*#

_Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu antusias melihat cahaya matahari? Kenapa setiap kali cuaca cerah kau selalu memaksakan diri untuk menatap matahari? Sebegitu senangkah? Padahal, aku berharap akan ada awan hitam yang segera datang dan menurunkan hujan, tapi kau malah berharap awan hitam tak pernah datang._

…

"Kau benar-benar akan buta jika kau terus-terusan melihat matahari, Ichigo," nasihatku dalam perjalanan pulang kami.

"Biarin, sekarang bukan tengah hari. Jadi tak terlalu menyengat," sergahnya dan tetap terpaku pada matahari. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Naa… Rukia," panggilnya. Aku hanya membalas dengan deheman yang sengaja kutekankan nadanya.

"Puisimu tadi judulnya apa?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" sinisku.

"Oh… Ayolah, hanya judul kok," pintanya.

"Sebutkan judul puisimu dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," kataku.

"Ehm… baiklah, karena _mood_-ku sedang bagus. Akan kuberitahu, judulnya 'Matahari'," jawabnya antusias. Aku mendengus. Sudah kuduga dia akan membuat puisi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hujan. "Nah… sebutkan judul puisimu!" pintanya. Dengan antusias dia menatapku.

"Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan!" jawabku dan ia langsung diam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat kaget saat aku mengucapkan kata hujan.

"Hujan ya?" sahutnya dan… buag! Kulayangkan tinjuku pada wajahnya. Ehm… mungkin hanya dagunya karena tinggi badanku cukup kalah darinya.

"Woi… Rukia!" teriaknya dan aku hanya berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukannya. Aku hanya diam, sebenarnya aku cukup merasa bersalah membuatnya mengingat masalah itu. Hujan selalu saja mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang menginggal 9 tahun yang lalu. Aku juga mengingatnya, wajah sedihnya yang terus-terusan bersedih, seakan-akan dialah yang membuat ibunya kecelakaan. Padahal, ibunya meninggal karena berusaha melindunginya yang hampir tertabrak mobil, disaat hujan turun dengan lebat! Sungguh, daripada dirinya sebenarnya aku lebih merasa terpukul, karena selain kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, aku juga harus merasa tersiksa dengan melihat wajah sedihnya selama musim hujan berlangsung.

#*#

_Walaupun hujan dari langit tak turun, aku cukup merasa senang. Karena dengan begitu, aku tak melihat awan mendung dari wajahnya._

…

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Sekarang kami sedang makan, kenapa dia terus saja memanggilku.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan sedang makan, jangan diajak bicara!" sewot Yuzu. Aku hanya diam dan menyeruput sup di mangkukku.

"Ichi-nii, tak bisakah kau memakan habis dulu makananmu? Ah… terima kasih atas makanannya, Yuzu," sahut Karin sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Aku masih diam sambil melanjutkan makanku.

"Ah… Karin-chan, cepat sekali makannya," sebuah ambekkan keluar dari mulut Yuzu, membuatku sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah imutnya itu.

"Yuzu, aku masih harus mengerjakan PR, atau… kau mau meminjamkan buku PR-mu?" goda Karin sambil menatap Yuzu.

"Uuh… yasudah, kerjakan sendiri. Aku tak mau Karin-chan menyalin kerjaanku," sahut Yuzu kesal, dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuatku terkekeh. Senangnya punya keluarga seperti ini. Rasanya, aku sedikit merasa iri.

#*#

_Aku masih bingung. Apakah harus senang atau tidak jika hujan turun._

_…_

Aku masih celingak-celinguk di dalam kamar Ichigo. Ini kebiasaanku kalau memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau cari Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi_. What_? Dasar bocah tak tahu malu, kenapa dia keluar hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada?

"_Ba.. Baka_," lirihku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Membuatku cepat-cepat ingin menonjok dan menendangnya.

"Tak… Tak apa, hanya memeriksa kamarmu saja. Siapa tahu kau menyembunyikan buku porno disini!" jawabku jujur. Ya, itulah alasanku selalu memeriksa kamarnya. Siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan buku porno? Jika iya, akan segera aku sebar ke seluruh sekolah.

"Kau… dasar, sudah berapa kali kubilang itu mustahil," sahutnya jengkel sambil menarik kedua pipiku. Membuatku langsung menghadap ke arahnya. Glek! Aku menelan ludah melihat dada bidangnya.

"_Ha… Hit_ (sakit)!" sahutku sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengucapkan hal itu lagi," jengkelnya. Aku mengangguk kuat, tarikannya semakin kuat.

"Ucapkan, aku mau mendengarkan ucapanmu!" jengkelnya lagi. Sial, lagi-lagi tarikannya semakin kuat.

"_Ha…ku, belhanhi hak hakan mehnguhapkanha lahi_ (A.. ku, berjanji tak akan mengucapkannya lagi)," sahutku sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Aku tak mendengarnya," sahutnya.

Plak! Aku menampar kuat tangannya dan dia langsung melepaskan tangannya. Dengan sedikit meringis dan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari mataku aku mengelus pelan pipiku yang memerah.

"YA! AKU BERJANJI TAK AKAN MENGUCAPKANNYA LAGI! PUAS?!" jeritku.

Ichigo terdiam melihatku yang sedang mengatur nafas. Lalu, dia tertawa keras, membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Hahahahahahahaha…. Inilah salah satu alasanku menyukaimu Rukia," sahutnya di tengah tawanya. Membuat wajahku memerah dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Apa? Tadi… dia bilang apa? Dia bilang … su… ka? Hei… kenapa jantungku serasa berdetak dengan cepat? Kenapa aku merasa ada sebuah rasa 'senang' di hatiku.

Ichigo masih tertawa, entahlah apa sebegitu lucunya?

Drrrrsss…. Dan tawa Ichigo pun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Ternyata boneka teru-teru itu memang tak ada gunanya!" lirih Ichigo hampir berbisik. Namun, telingaku cukup tajam untuk menangkat kalimat itu, membuat dadaku serasa sakit. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu?

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Rasa senangku tiba-tiba menghilang melihat wajah Ichigo tadi dan kalimat yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Karena tadi aku masuk ke rumah Kurosaki lewat pintu depan, terpaksa aku pun pulang lewat pintu depan. Biasanya aku lewat beranda Ichigo sih.

"Rukia-nee yakin mau di rumah? Apa Byakuya-nii akan pulang malam ini?" tanya Karin. Ah… senangnya ada yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Iya, aku mau di rumah saja. Nii-sama tidak akan pulang malam ini, ayah kalian juga. Katanya ada pekerjaan penting," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku lalu membuka payung yang dipinjamkan Yuzu.

"Rukia-chan tidak takut petir?" tanya Yuzu panik. Aku tersenyum lemah dan mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Tidak, aku suka petir," jawabku jujur. "Beda sekali dengan seseorang yang mungkin membenci petir," sindirku sambil melirik Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam, tatapannya sendu. Efek dari hujan. Biasanya dia akan mengejekku balik jika aku mengejeknya,dan lihatlah sekarang. Ia begitu tak bergairah.

"Jangan bersedih terus, bodoh. Jika kau terus mengerutkan dahimu bisa-bisa kepalamu botak memikirkannya. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa~ Yuzu, Karin!" sapaku sambil berjalan pergi. Yuzu dan Karin hanya tersenyum lemah, dan si baka orenji itu tetap terlihat suram. Oh, ayolah… jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menyedihkan itu

…

Aku tersentak saat menatap pintu pagar rumahku. Ada 2 orang perempuan yang salah satunya berambut ungu dan yang satunya berambut caramel sedang bersandar di pagar sambil menikmati hujan yang membasahi mereka.

"_Baka_… apa yang kalian lakukan?" sahutku cepat sambil menemui mereka. Mereka hanya tersenyum menatapku. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin menonjok mereka karena senyuman itu hanya paksaan.

"Bibir kalian sampai biru saking kedinginannya. Ayo, cepat… masuk," celotehku cepat sambil membuka pintu pagar. Dengan senyum paksaan yang malah terlihat tersiksa itu mereka membuntutiku masuk.

…

Aku sibuk sekarang. Memanaskan air dan mencari baju-baju bekas Nee-san yang masih pantas dipakai.

"_Kuso_!" desisku. Aduh, kenapa Nii-sama harus menyimpan pakaian Nee-san di atas lemari sih? Dengan kesal aku menarik sebuah kursi dan menaikinya, berusaha menggapai sebuah kotak yang ada di atas lemari pakaian Nii-sama. Oke, mungkin ini tidak sopan karena masuk kamar orang tanpa izin, tapi… ah masa bodoh. Aku siap menerima hukuman.

"Dapat!" seruku riang. Dengan terburu-buru aku mencari baju yang kira-kira muat untuk mereka. Dan setelah menemukannya aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mereka.

"Baiklah… silakan mandi, ini bajunya. Berdua tak apa kan? Nanti jika sendiri-sendiri aku takut salah satu dari kalian akan sakit menahan dingin," kataku cepat.

"Ah… Kuchiki-san terlalu berlebihan. Tak mandi pun tak apa kok! Memang kami yang sengaja basah-basahan," sahut gadis berambut caramel.

"Inoue!" tegasku dan dia hanya tersenyum cengengesan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan. Baiklah, ayo Orihime," ajak gadis berambut ungu itu sambil memasuki kamar mandi rumahku. Inoue menurut.

"Baiklah, biar kugosok punggungmu, ya… Senna-chan!" balas Inoue sambil menyusul Senna masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau air panasnya kurang, bilang ya," kataku sambil menjauh dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh Inoue. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan mereka secangkir cokelat panas untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Perlahan kudengar guntur mulai bersahut-sahutan. Dan suara rintikan hujan yang membanting ke bumi ikut menimpali. Petir pun ikut andil dalam acara memeriahkan bumi itu. Ditambah lagi dengan suara tiupan angin yang terdengar semakin kencang, juga gemericik daun akibat angin. Aku menikmatinya, semua ini ibarat hadiah dari alam untukku. Tak satupun dari semua itu yang mengganggu pikiranku, semua itu justru membuang pergi pikiran-pikiran yang selalu memusingkanku, membuatku merasa nyaman.

Selesai membuat cokelat panas. Aku duduk di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Mendengar suara hujan sambil menghilangkan dingin tubuhku dengan sebuah selimut dan secangkir cokelat panas. Sesekali aku mencuri dengar apa yang Senna dan Inoue bicarakan.

"Cheh…," aku berdecih pelan sambil menyeruput isi gelasku.

"Hah…," helaku. Hujan bertambah lebat. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo sekarang. Apa dia sedang bersembunyi dalam selimut untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu? Ah.. Ichigo tak takut pada hujan, ia hanya membencinya. Dan lagi, Ichigo bukanlah cowok bodoh yang akan bersembunyi di balik selimut hanya karena hujan.

Aku terkekeh saat membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin Ichigo lakukan. Kurogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan hp flipku. Kucari kontak dengan nama Ichigo, namun… saat itu juga sebuah panggilan kudapatkan.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapaku pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Rukia_," panggilnya dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman.

"_Doushita_, Ichigo?" tanyaku dengan suara malas yang dibuat-buat. Kuseruput cokelat panasku dan menjilat bibirku.

"_Kau… sedang apa_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tak kalah malasnya, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian.

"Minum cokelat panas," jawabku sekenanya.

"_Jadi ingin_," sahutnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu minta buatkan saja dengan Yuzu," kataku. Pandanganku beralih pada kaca jendela yang ada di depanku. Ratusan air masih setia membantingkan diri pada kaca itu, membuatku terus tersenyum senang.

"_Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya_," katanya. Aku tersentak. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada berharap.

"Kau mengejekku, Kurosaki?" kesalku. Terdengar kekehan dari seberang, syukurlah ia tertawa.

Grreekk… disaat aku sedang asyik berbicara dengan ichigo. Senna dan Inoue keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereta tersenyum padaku yang sedang terduduk. Namun, entah mengapa aku jadi mengabaikan mereka.

Aku masih berbicara dengan Ichigo lewat telepon. Ternyata, Senna dan Inoue yang merasa kucuekkan, ngambek dan langsung saja duduk di depanku. Mereka menatapku tajam, namun aku masih terus berbicara dengan Ichigo. Ah… mendengar tawanya disaat hujan turun sungguh membuatku senang.

"Kau lucu, Ichigo," sahutku dengan suara menyindir mendengar leluconnya tadi. Dia menyindir Kurotsuchi-sensei itu menyukai anaknya sendiri, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Tidakkah bercandanya kelewatan.

"_Hahaha… ini alasan lain aku menyukaimu Rukia, sungguh menyenangkan mengajakmu bercanda_," tawa Ichigo. Sungguh, perkataan itu membuat wajahku memerah, termasuk wajah Inoue dan Senna yang tak sengaja mendengar omongan Ichigo tadi. Tapi, hei… apa yang menyenangkan dari mengajakku bercanda?

Dengan tatapan kaget aku menatap wajah Inoue dan Senna, mereka pun balik menatapku.

"Tadi… maksudnya apa?" tanyaku.

#*#

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yosh… chapter 1 finish. Maaf buat *Rukiorra Schiffer-san. Karena Ichi bikin ficnya kebablasan dari yang diinginkan. Ichi jadi kepikiran aja bikin yang begini dan… jeng jeng… lahirlah sebuah fic GaJe. Maaf… maaf… maaf… Hontoni Gomensai. *sembah sujud -,-**

**Ichi juga bingung bikin fic ini maunya gimana. Pokoknya tulis aja yang sempet nongkrong di otak. Nyehe…. Di lanjutannya bakalan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan lho :3**

**Mind to Review? No FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Kalo gak tertarik jangan baca. Ini fic cuma fic abal yang isinya gak sengaja nongkrong di otak Author.**

**dan seperti biasa, Author gak pernah memeriksa ulang fic ini!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

_Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaramu yang sangat senang di tengah hujan lebat yang turun disekitar kita. Apakah itu artinya kau sudah mulai menyukai hujan?_

…

"_Ah… terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Rukia. Aku mengantuk, sekarang juga sudah malam. Jadi, aku tidur dulu, _Oyasumi, mata ashita!" sahutnya dan sambungan pun terputus. Aku masih terpaku, mengingat ucapan yang tadi ia katakan. Hei… itu sudah kedua kalinya ia mengatakan hal itu. Kukira dia hanya bercanda.

"Kuchiki…-san!" panggil Inoue menyadarkanku. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Lagi-lagi ada rasa senang di hatiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku polos. Wajahku mungkin masih memerah.

"Tadi… kau ditembak?" tanya Senna. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Mana mungkin tidak, tadi saja dia bilang dia menyukaimu," celoteh Senna. Aku hanya diam mematung.

…

"Jadi, kalian ke sini hanya ingin main dan malah kehujanan?" sahutku. Aku kembali menyeruput cokelat panasku dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Inoue dan Senna hanya duduk di atas karpet di lantai.

"Hehe… iya," jawab Inoue cengengesan.

"Jadi… apakah kau menyukai Ichigo?" tanya Senna. Wajahku memerah. Kuletakkan cangkir yang kupegang di atas pahaku, cukup untuk menghangatkan kaki yang terus saja menggigil kedinginan itu. Aku menghela nafas kuat. "Haaah…"

"Aku… tak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Selama ini, aku hanya menganggapnya teman dekatku, aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk menyukainya," sahutku lemah. Kuletakkan cangkir yang kupegang di atas meja belajarku dan mendekap kedua kakiku.

"Rukia, aku tanya, apa perasaanmu ketika Ichigo mengatakan hal itu padamu?" tanya Senna. Aku terdiam dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di lututku.

"Aku… tak… tahu," jawabku sekenanya. Entah mengapa wajahku memerah, tapi aku menyembunyikannya.

"Rasa suka terkadang datang tanpa kita sadari. Kita bisa merasakan rasa suka kepada siapapun, tanpa terkecuali. Bisa jadi orang yang kau sukai itu adalah orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau anggap teman atau sahabat, bahkan bisa jadi orang yang kau sukai itu adalah orang yang kau benci," kata Senna. Aku menatapnya.

"Kalau kalian mengatakan itu, berarti kalian juga pernah merasakannya 'kan?" tanyaku. Senna dan Inoue hanya tersenyum.

"Itu sudah jelas. Kau tahu aku menyukai Shuuhei, dan Orihime menyukai Ishida. Kami tak akan memberikan nasihat padamu jika kami tak pernah merasakannya," kata Senna lagi. Aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Hihi… aku senang punya teman seperti kalian," gumamku diiringi tawa kecil dari mulut mereka.

"Cobalah pahami perasaanmu sendiri, Rukia," kata Senna.

#*#

_Astaga! Sejak kapan aku jadi risih terhadap hujan? Apa aku juga mulai merasakan apa yang Ichigo rasakan? Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku muak, rasa kehilangan!_

_…_

"Kalian menginap saja ya, sepertinya akan bahaya jika kalian pulang," kataku pada Inoue dan Senna yang sedang menyeruput cokelat panas mereka.

"Tak merepotkankah? Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki-sama?" tanya Inoue. Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Nii-sama malam ini tak pulang. Rumahku sepi, jadi temani aku ya?"kataku.

"Baiklah. Maafkan kami jika kami merepotkan," kata Senna. Aku bersorak senang, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian kamarku, membuka pintu yang paling bawah dan mengambil 3 buah _futon_, untungah aku menyimpan 3 _futon_ ini, dulu sempat ingin kubuang karena memenuhi lemari pakaianku saja.

"Kita pesta piyama saja, Oke?" sahutku sambil tersenyum. Mereka membalas senyumku dan membantuku membentangkan futon. Setelah itu mereka menelpon orang tua mereka untuk menginap di rumahku.

Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Mendengarkan alunan melodi kasar yang dimainkan alam sambil bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Sayangnya, mereka tak begitu menikmati malam ini karena hujan terus saja turun dengan lebat. Hah… kesenanganku sedikit berkurang. Kenapa mereka tak menyukai hujan? Bukankah hujan itu menyenangkan.

….

Kulirik Senna dan Inoue yang sudah terlelap di sebelahku. Aku tak bisa tidur, entahlah… mungkin karena aku masih ingin menikmati permainan alam ini.

Aku menatap ke arah beranda, ada sedikit celah yang membuatku bisa melihat keluar. Hujan begitu deras, sangat! Membuatku mengingat kejadian 9 tahun lalu, kejadian saat orang yang _dia_ sayangi meninggal.

***FLASHBACK**

.

.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Rukia harus ikut?" rengek Ichigo. Aku menatapnya dan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Bwee…. Itu karena Baa-chan lebih sayang padaku," balasku.

"Hei… hei… kalian tak boleh berkelahi, sayang!" lerai Baa-chan sambil mengelus kepalaku dan Ichigo. Aku hanya melenguh dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada ujung rok baa-chan.

"Hehe…," Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil saat Baa-chan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Kaa-san lebih sayang padaku, kok!" katanya tak mau kalah. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan kanan baa-chan.

"Bagaimana dengan Nee-chanmu, Rukia-chan?" tanya baa-chan padaku. Aku menunduk lemah.

"Nee-chan katanya baik-baik saja, tapi kadang-kadang Nee-chan sering menangis. Rukia bingung sebenarnya nee-chan baik-baik saja atau tidak," jawabku. Ichigo menatapku, ada tatapan sedih di matanya. Hei…

Tiba-tiba baa-chan duduk dan menyamakan tingginya denganku.

"Sayang, Nee-chanmu pasti baik-baik saja," Baa-chan menenangku. Tapi, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya itu bohong. Nee-chan sakit keras. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, semuanya menutupi hal itu. Aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan Nii-sama dengan dokter yang menangani penyakit Nee-chan, katanya penyakit Nee-chan adalah penyakit berbahaya. Aku takut mendengar hal itu, apalagi aku sering melihat Nee-chan muntah darah.

Baa-chan mulai berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami ingin ke toko bunga, katanya Baa-chan ingin membeli bunga untuk di rumah, juga bunga untuk menjenguk Nee-chan.

Tak lama setelah itu, kami sampai di toko bunga. Sayangnya, ketika kami memasuki toko bunga itu, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirku.

"Baa-chan. Boleh aku main?" tanyaku.

"Kaa-san, jangan turuti keinginan Rukia. Nanti Kaa-san pasti diceramahi Byakuya!" sahut Ichigo.

"Panggil Nii-sama dengan panggilan Byakuya-sama, jangan memanggilnya hanya dengan nama kecilnya," kesalku. Ichigo hanya mencibir dan mejulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah… sudah," lerai Baa-chan. "Jangan berkelahi. Nanti dimarahi pemilik tokonya," lanjut Baa-chan sambil melirik sang pemilik toko. Kurasa pemilik toko ini bukanlah orang yang pemarah, lihat saja, dia malah terkekeh melihat tingkahku dan Ichigo. "Dan juga, jangan bermain di tengah hujan. Nanti kalian sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Masaki-san," kata sang pemilik toko. Ternyata dia menghampiri kami dan sekarang ia sedang mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau Rukia-chan 'kan? Wah… lucunya," katanya.

"Haha…. Rangiku-san, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya ke sini. Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan, siapa Rukia-chan yang sering dibicarakan Ichigo," goda Baa-chan sambil melirik Ichigo, aku terdiam dan menatap Ichigo.

"Ka… Kaa-san, aku tak pernah membicarakan Rukia!" teriak Ichigo tertahan. Wajahnya memerah…. Wah… ternyata Ichigo punya sisi lucu juga ya.

"Ya…ya," sahut baa-chan sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, Rangiku-san, bisa minta bunga lili putih? Juga… bunga lavender," sahut Baa-chan. Lavender? Itu bunga kesukaan Nee-chan, karena Nee-chan suka aku juga suka bunga itu.

"Baa-chan, aku juga mau lavender," rengekku.

"Memangnya kau bawa uang?" potong Ichigo. Aku menggeram ke arahnya dan dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wah… Rukia-chan suka lavender?" tanya baa-chan. Aku mengagguk kuat.

"Baiklah… Rangiku-san, Rukia-chan mau bunga lavender. Bisakah kau memberikannya lavender?" Tanya baa-chan. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Ah… Rukia-chan, ini…," kata pemilik toko bernama Rangiku itu sambil memberikanku sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga lavender yang tingginya kira-kira 20 cm. senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahku. Langsung saja aku menerima pot itu.

"Be… berapa harganya?" tanyaku polos sambil menatap wajah Rangiku-san.

"Karena Rukia-chan tamu istimewa, jadi… bunga itu aku hadiahkan untukmu," kata Rangiku-san sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tersipu, wah… Rangiku-san cantik sekali. Pantas saja toko bunga ini ramai.

"A…_ Arigatou_," balasku sambil tersenyum. Rangiku-san membalas senyumku, lalu perlahan menjauh. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Ah… ternyata mengambil bunga lili dan bunga lavender pesanan Baa-chan.

Sementara aku masih mengagumi bunga lavender pemberian Rangiku-san, Baa-chan masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan Rangiku-san. Entahlah… aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Ichigo, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa sih yang dia lihat?

Aku mengikuti arah padangannya. Ternyata ia sedang melihat anak kucing yang… hei… ada anak kucing terlindas mobil. Jalanan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lalu lalang sambil memegang payung mereka sebagai pelindung dari hujan dan tak ada yang berniat memungut kucing kecil yang kebasahan itu.

"Aku harus nenyelamatkannya sebelum kucing itu mati," gumam Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar. Aku meletakkan pot bunga yang kupegang di lantai, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Ichigo.

"Ichigo… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menarik bajunya. Ichigo terus berjalan keluar, ikut menarik tubuhku untuk mengikutinya. Merasa risih karena menghalangi langkahnya Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Rukia!" tegas Ichigo sambil menepis tanganku. Aku melepaskan tanganku, menatap wajah Ichigo yang mulai basah oleh air hujan, ada kerutan di dahinya, membuatku merasa takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi, bahaya Ichigo!" sahutku.

"Apanya yang bahaya, jalanan sepi. Sudahlah… jangan menghalangiku!" kata Ichigo kuat. Ia lalu mulai berlari menuju kucing kecil itu. Saat itulah, aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Perlahan aku mengikuti langkah cepat Ichigo sambil meneriaki namanya. Aneh, kenapa mobil itu sama sekali tak mau menurunkan kecepatannya?

"Ichi….," teriakanku terhenti ketika aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas ke tanah. Apa? Siapa yang mendorongku? Aku tercengang saat mengetahui Baa-chanlah yang mendorongku dan berusaha menjangkau Ichigo. Raut wajahnya mengerikan, dahinya berkerut, hampir menutupi wajah cantiknya itu.

"ICHIGO!" teriak baa-chan dan semunya berlalu begitu saja.

…

Air mataku tumpah begitu saja saat melihat tubuh baa-chan terkulai lemas dengan cairan merah menghiasi tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Ichigo.

Dengan segera Rangiku-san menghampiri baa-chan. Aku masih menangis, kakiku lemas. Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya dan saat itu juga aku terduduk. Menangis sekera-keras yang kubisa.

"Kaa-san…," panggil Ichigo lemah.

"MASAKI! MASAKI! SADARLAH!" kulihat Rangiku-san ikut menangis dan berteriak histeris.

"KAA-SAN!" Ichigo ikut berteriak ketika ia merasa baa-chan tak juga menyahut panggilan Rangiku-san. Perlahan, Rangiku-san menyandarkan kepala baa-chan pada pahanya.

"MASAKI!" Rangiku-san masih terus berteriak. Aku dan Ichigo pun ikut menangis. Ichigo menangis ketika melihat tubuhnya pun dipenuhi oleh cairan merah yang juga menghiasi tubuh baa-chan. Beberapa orang mulai riuh melihat kejadian ini. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha membantu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian hanya ingin menonton? CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" teriak Rangiku-san kesal. Suaranya serak karena diselingi tangisan. Setelah teriakan dari Rangiku-san, barulah ada beberapa orang yang mulai menelpon rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san. Sadarlah. Maafkan aku! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi sadarlah Kaa-san. Jangan tidur di sini!" jerit Ichigo panik.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Menatap wajah sedih Rangiku-san dan wajah Ichigo yang terus saja menangis memanggil baa-chan. Tidak, aku tak suka menatap wajah sedih. Sudah cukup aku menatap wajah Nii-sama dan Nee-chan yang selalu saja bersedih di belakangku.

Baa-chan masih bergeming. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan Rangiku-san dan Ichigo. Aku ingin ikut membangunkan baa-chan yang matanya terus terpejam. Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih baa-chan dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

Namun, apa yang kualami sekarang justru sama rapuhnya. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku kaku menerima perasaan shock ini. Suaraku tercekat di tenggerokanku, membuatku hanya bisa menangis dan meraung-raung tak jelas.

"Baa… chan," lirihku setengah mati. Sakit! Dadaku. Tenggorokanku. Kepalaku. Mataku. Semuanya sakit. Kenapa semuanya terasa panas? Kenapa aku menjadi sulit sekali bernafas.

Telingaku masih setia menangkap jerit tangis dari mulut Rangiku-san dan Ichigo.

"Baa… chan," lirihku untuk kedua kalinya. Perasaan takut menghantuiku.

"BAA-CHAN!" teriakku keras dan semuanya terlihat hitam seketika. Gelap!

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

17 Juni, Kurosaki Masaki…. _Meninggal_!

…

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Baa-chan yang kemarin kulihat bersemangat. Baa-chan yang kemarin kulihat masih tersenyum manis padaku. Baa-chan yang kemarin menenangkan perasaanku. Sekarang sudah terbaring di dalam peti.

Suara tangis tak habis-habisnya keluar dari mulut Jii-san dan Ichigo. Rangiku-san bahkan pingsang mengetahui kabar itu. Sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin yang masih balita, hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, sesekali mereka ikut menangis karena tak ada satupun yang mau meladeni mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku ikut menangis seperti mereka? Apa aku ikut meraung-raung seperti mereka? Apakah aku harus melawan raungan langit yang bahkan lebih besar dari raungan orang-orang di rumah duka ini? Tidak. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menangis.

Air mataku serasa sudah habis. Mataku membengkak. Selama acara pemakaman aku hanya diam. Menatap peti yang merupakan tempat tidur terakhir baa-chan. Semua emosiku serasa hanyut entah kemana ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Aneh. Padahal ketika hujan mulai turun, Ichigo menangis dan meraung-raung tak keruan, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai hujan. Tapi, kenapa hujan malah mendatangkan kesialan pada kehidupanku.

Nii-sama dan nee-chan pun ikut menahan tangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah sedih nii-sama dan nee-chan secara langsung. Biasanya aku hanya mengintip dari balik pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Aku… tidak akan menangis!" sahut Ichigo. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Susah payah ia menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Aku terkekeh pelan, mataku masih terus menangkap bayangan wajah Ichigo.

#*#

Hujan masih setia turun di kota Karakura. Aku senang, perasaanku perlahan berubah. Kemarin hatiku masih diselimuti asap tebal, dan sekarang hujan perlahan menghapusnya.

Ichigo hebat. Baru satu hari ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lebih dari siapapun itu, sekarang ia sudah dengan semangat masuk ke sekolah. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kerutan di dahinya itu terbentuk saat ia menatap ke arah jendela yang dipenuhi tetesan air hujan.

"Hujan," lirihku. Entah apa maksudku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

#*#

Waktu cepat berlalu. Sudah hampir 1 bulan baa-chan pergi. Ichigo masih sering menyalahkan dirinya atas meninggalnya baa-chan, dan aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya menangis sambil memukul tangannya ke dinding.

Sungguh, melihatnya seperti itu justru membuatku semakin ingin menangis. Tapi, entah mengapa air mataku tak pernah keluar. Yang keluar dari wajahku, justru wajah menyedihkan yang lebih parah dari sekedar ingin menangis.

…

"Naa… Ichigo," panggilku pada Ichigo di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arahku. Sempat aku melihat genggamannya pada payungnya itu semakin menguat.

"Tidak jadi," sahutku.

#*#

Aku memasuki ruangan nee-chan. Kulihat nee-chan sedang mengupas apel.

"_Tadaima_!" sahutku riang. Sepulangnya dari rumah, nii-sama langsung mengantarku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk nee-chan.

"Ah… _Okaeri_, Rukia," balas nee-chan sambil menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Nee-chan tersenyum padaku dan langsung saja kubalas. Aku mencari sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang nee-chan, lalu meringkuk naik dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya nee-chan lembut. Aku mengacungkan jempolku dan tersenyum mantap.

"Wah… ada kejadian apa?" nii-sama ikut menimpali pembicaraanku dan nee-chan.

"Saat ulangan matematika, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi!" jawabku bangga. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celanaku dan menunjukkannya pada nee-chan.

"Wah… Rukia makin pintar, ya!" puji nee-chan. Aku terkekeh pelan saat Nii-sama mulai mengelus kepalaku.

"Ah… Hisana, aku masih ada kerjaan, nanti malam aku akan menjemput Rukia," kata nii-sama tiba-tiba. Nii-sama mengecup sekilas dahi nee-chan dan dahiku, lalu perlahan menjauh dari ruangan ini.

"Nee-chan!" panggilku dan nee-chan hanya membalasnya dengan deheman pelan.

"Kira-kira… hadiah apa yang cocok untuk ulang tahun Ichigo?" tanyaku malu-malu pada Ichigo. Nee-chan menatapku sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Wah… apa Rukia ingin merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo? Apa Rukia suka Ichigo?" goda nee-chan. Senyuman nakal masih bertengger di bibirnya, membuat wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"Nee-chan! Besok lusa tanggal 15 Juli, Ichigo ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah, supaya….," aku menggantungkan kalimatku dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Supaya Ichigo tidak sedih lagi," lanjutku dengan suara rendah. Nee-chan menghilangkan tatapan nakalnya. Lalu, perlahan menganggkat daguku hingga kami saling bertatapan.

"Mau tahu hadiah apa yang bisa membuat Ichigo tidak bersedih lagi?" tanya nee-chan. Kali ini senyum yang ia berikan bukanlah senyuman nakal, melainkan senyuman lembut yang perlahan mengundang senyumku.

"Apa?" gumamku.

"Hadiah yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih Ichigo adalah… senyuman Rukia," kata nee-chan. Aku tercengang. Apa maksudnya?

"Nee-chan!" ambekku.

"Nee-chan serius!" kata nee-chan sambil terkekeh.

"Hadiah yang kumaksud itu hadiah yang bisa dibungkus," jawabku polos.

"Hm… ternyata Rukia memang suka Ichigo, yah!" kembali nee-chan menggodaku. Dan ketika aku hendak membantah omongan itu, nee-chan langsung menyumpal mulutku dengan sepotong apel. "Apa yang nee-chan ucapkan tadi adalah hadiah yang paling bagus. Tapi, jika kau ingin hadiah yang bisa dibungkus… nee-chan sarankan untuk memberikan boneka _teru-teru_," kata nee-chan. Aku mengernyit bingung. Boneka _teru-teru_? Untuk apa?

Seakan mengerti isi hatiku, nee-chan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena boneka _teru-teru_ adalah boneka pengangkal hujan, berikan Ichigo boneka itu… supaya tak ada lagi hujan di wajahnya." Aku semakin mengernyitkan dahi. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan nee-chan?

"Aduh… dasar lelet. Berikan boneka _teru-teru_ itu supaya Ichigo tak lagi menangis. Hujan di wajah Ichigo adalah saat Ichigo bersedih dan meneteskan air matanya!" jengkel nee-chan sambil menarik pipiku. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu.

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Aku sudah meminta pada kakak-kakak suster untuk memberikanku kain putih bekas dan meminjam alat gambar dari ruang anak-anak. Untunglah kakak-kakak suster itu mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," kataku sopan sambil membungkuk. Seorang kakak suster berkulit gelap menatapku dengan senyum sumringah. Wajahnya cantik, dengan mata cokelat-caramel dan warna rambut ungu. Ah… kenapa orang-orang di sekelilingku selalu berwajah cantik? Nee-chan, Rangiku-san, kakak suster ini dan…. _Baa-chan._

"Wah… Rukia-chan mau ngapain?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Kakak suster itu lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Aku balik tersenyum dan menatap wajahnya, ah… jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, wajah kakak suster ini seperti kucing.

"Aku mau buat boneka _teru-teru_," balasku.

"Apa karena selalu hujan akhir-akhir ini? Apa di sekolah Rukia-chan ada kegiatan dan Rukia-chan tidak ingin hujan turun?" tanya kakak suster. Kakak suster menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya denganku.

"Ahahaha… kau tahu, Yoruichi-san? Dia ingin membuatkan boneka _teru-teru_ untuk pacarnya," sahut nee-chan. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke arah nee-chan dan mengerutkan dahiku. Bibirku kukerucutkan sambil menyipitkan mataku. Kakak suster yang bernama Yoruichi ini terkekeh pelan.

"Wah… apakah pacar Rukia-chan tampan?" canda Yoruichi-nee.

"Ichigo bukan pacarku," sergahku cepat. Wajahku memanas dan kurasa sudah memerah.

"Ups… apakah tadi nee-chan mengatakan nama Ichigo?" lagi-lagi nee-chan menggodaku.

"Ugh…," ambekku diiringi kekehan kecil dari mulut nee-chan dan Yoruichi-nee.

…

"Sudah jadi!" sahutku girang. Tak lama setelah itu aku menguap lebar. Ah… kenapa hanya dengan membuat boneka kecil ini aku jadi ingin sekali tidur?

"Wah… wah… boneka _teru-teru_nya lucu. Kenapa pakai tali warna orange?" tanya Yoruichi-nee sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku mengucek mataku, lalu menatap Yoruichi-nee.

"Karena warna rambut Ichigo warnanya orange," balasku sekenanya. Dan saat itu juga aku langsung tertidur di pangkuan Yoruichi-nee.

#*#

**15 Juli…. Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulang Tahun…**

…

Sekarang aku dan Ichigo berada di rumah sakit. Hadiah yang sudah dibungkus nee-chan untuk Ichigo masih bersembunyi dibalik jaketku. Haha… sekarang musim panas, kenapa aku menggunakan jaket ya?

"Ehem…," aku berdehem pelan saat berjalan bersama Ichigo di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dingin. Ah… kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah? Ichigo menatapku, begitu juga denganku. Melihat kerutan di dahinya, aku jadi merasa takut. Aku menggeleng lemah, lalu mempercepat langkahku. Diikuti oleh langkah Ichigo yang ikut menyamai langkahku.

Namun, aku tersentak ketika berada di depan ruangan nee-chan. Yang kudengar dari dalam bukanlah suara tawa ria dari mulut nee-chan dan nii-sama. Kali ini aku mendengar suara tangis. Aku dan Ichigo mengintip. Kulihat nii-sama memeluk erat tubuh nee-chan. Seorang dokter berambut merah jambu dengan kacamata anehnya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan wajah yang terkesan penuh penyesalan.

Nee-chan masih menangis di pelukan nii-sama hingga tiba-tiba nee-chan berteriak kesakitan sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Aku dan Ichigo tersentak. Ada apa dengan nee-chan? Kulihat sang dokter mulai sibuk dengan sebuah mesin di sebelah ranjang nee-chan. Entahlah, aku tak tahu mesin apa itu. Selama ini yang kutahu mesin itu mempunyai layar yang selalu menunjukkan garis-garis tak beraturan.

Melihat nee-chan yang mulai terbatuk, sontak aku membanting pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Nee-chan!" teriakku.

"Maaf… Kuchiki-san, bisakah Anda keluar? Saya harus menangani pasien dengan cepat, jika tidak… saya tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," kata dokter itu. Dengan cepat nii-sama menangkapku dan menggendongku. Aku masih berteriak memanggil nee-chan dan nii-sama mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Sempat kulihat wajah nee-chan yang dipenuhi keringat. Ia tersenyum padaku. Tidak, aku… tidak ingin melihat senyum itu.

…

Nii-sama masih diam. Ia terus memangku tubuhku dan memeluk tubuh kecilku erat. Takut-takut aku meronta lagi dan mengganggu aktivitas rumah sakit.

Ichigo pun sama. Hanya diam, tak berkomentar. Sudah lama sekali kami menunggu di depan ruangan nee-chan.

"Apa masih lama, Nii-sama? Nee-chan kenapa? Apa nee-chan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik. Nii-sama menatapku dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang kubenci, sebuah senyuman paksaan.

"Nee-chan pasti baik-baik saja," lirih nii-sama, tapi aku tahu hal itu pasti bohong. "Nah… daripada menunggu nee-chan tidur, lebih baik kau main dengan Ichigo di taman rumah sakit, ya!" lanjut nii-sama dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Aku hanya menatap wajah nii-sama. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

Melihat wajahnya itu, aku jadi tak tega untuk merepotkan nii-sama. Perlahan, aku turun dari pangkuan nii-sama. Aku membalas senyum nii-sama, lalu berlari menjauh sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

#*#

"Woi… Rukia. Kau kenapa sih?" teriak Ichigo ketika kami tiba di taman rumah sakit.

Aku mengatur nafasku, lalu melepaskan pengangan tanganku pada lengannya. Aku terkekeh pelan ketika aku tak bisa mengatur nafasku, membuat dadaku yang awalnya terasa sesak, semakin sesak.

"hahaha…," aku kembali terkekeh. Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Rukia… kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik. Lagi-lagi wajah panik yang kulihat. Kenapa semua orang yang bersamaku selalu berwajah panik?

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou_… Ichigo," sahutku sambil menunjukkan kotak kado yang kusembunyikan di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam, matanya menatap kotak kado yang kusodorkan. Tiba-tiba, semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya, hal yang sama terjadi padaku.

"A… _Arigatou_," sahut Ichigo sambil menyambut hadiah itu. Ichigo lalu mengajakku untuk duduk di satu bangku taman.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk sambil melempar senyum padanya.

Dengan antusias Ichigo membuka kotak kado itu. Namun, ekspresi yang ia berikan justru membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Apa dia tak suka dengan hadiahku?

"Boneka _teru-teru_?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Aku semakin mengembangkan senyumku dan mengangguk kuat. "Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Supaya… hujan di wajah Ichigo tak lagi turun," kataku lembut sambil memegang wajah Ichigo dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahku dan wajah Ichigo sungguh dekat. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, dan ia membalasnya, diikuti semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_!" balasnya pelan. "Hehe… aku jadi makin suka pada Rukia," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. Aku ikut-ikutan terkekeh. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti dari kata suka yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Dalam pikiranku, arti kata suka adalah 'menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain'. Hahaha… jika begitu, aku juga menyukai Ichigo.

"Hehe… aku juga suka Ichigo," sahutku polos dan hanya diiringi semburat merah di wajah Ichigo.

#*#

.

.

.

TBC

**Pohahahahahahahahahahahahaha …. Kali ini isinya ****_flashback_****. Maaf…. Karena di chapter 1 Ichi bilang ada sebuah kejutan. Sekali lagi Ichi mintaa maaf karena kejutannya dibatalkan –-" mungkin… mungkin…. Kejadiannya akan ditunjukkan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Gimana isinya? Gajekah? Hahaha…. ****_Gomen ne_****! ****_chapter_**** selanjutnya akan tetap menceritakan ****_flashback_****, tapi gak lama kok!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya punya sebuah permintaan**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah… ^^/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)?, AU, GaJe, Abal**

**Ini fic gak pernah saya baca ulang. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan kata, nama tertukar, dan lain-lainnya harap dimaklumi atau marahi author lewat review. Dan saya camkan sekali lagi, fic ini adalah fic request, isinya hanyalah cerita abal yang sempet nongkrong di otak author**

***Maaf seperti review dari Ray-san, baa-chan itu artinya nenek, bukan bibi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat isinya jadi aneh binti ajaib. Oke… lanjutkan!**

* * *

**Balasan review buat yang gak login**

**Guest : **thx for RnR. Ini lanjutannya ^^/

**Bleachmegafan01 **: _as your wish, master_. Ini dia cerita mengenai kepergiaan nee-chan. Nee-channya itu Hisana

* * *

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Perasaanku kembali tenang ketika Ichigo dengan senangnya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Haha… aku juga suka bermain dengannya, jadi kukatakan saja aku juga menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya memerah? Ah… lupakan! Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang aku kembali bisa melihat senyum Ichigo dan tatapan yang dia keluarkan bukanlah tatapan sedih melainkan tatapan lembut.

Sekarang aku dan Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju ruangan nee-chan, siapa tahu nee-chan sudah bisa ditemui. Namun, mengenang kondisi terakhir nee-chan malah membuatku murung.

Kurasakan genggaman tangan Ichigo menguat. Aku menatapnya, dan dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Langsung saja kubalas senyumannya. Sejujurnya, senyuman yang kubalas adalah senyuman paksaan.

"Tenang saja… nee-san pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Ichigo. Sekarang aku benar-benar tersenyum tulus mendengar hiburan Ichigo, walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan ucapan itu.

"Nah… _Ojou-sama_, sebaiknya Anda hilangkan kerutan di dahi Anda itu," hibur Ichigo lagi sambil menyentil keningku. Sontak membuatku terkaget dan langsung saja menonjok perutnya.

"A… aduh… I.. _Itai_… _baka_!" lirihnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Aku tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi yang ia keluarkan.

"Siapa yang salah? Kenapa kau malah menyentil kepalaku?" ambekku padanya. Aku balik menggenggam tangan kiri Ichigo. Selama kami berdebat, kami sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman ini. Genggaman tangannya begitu hangat.

"Ya… ya… aku salah. Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruangan nee-san!" ajak Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku. Langsung saja aku menyamakan langkahku dengan larinya. Kami saling melempar tawa, merasakan kehangatan dari tangan masing-masing.

#*#

Aku melihat Nii-sama masih terduduk di depan pintu ruangan nee-chan. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku melihat nii-sama ternyata tertidur, namun hal itu langsung hilang melihat wajah nii-sama yang ternyata pucat dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Pelan-pelan aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo. Untunglah ia mau melepaskannya setelah melihat wajah khawatirku.

Perlahan aku mendekati nii-sama, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Kerutan muncul di pelipisnya. Keringat juga memenuhi wajahnya. Hal ini membuatku sedikit takut hanya untuk melihat wajah nii-sama.

Sreet… kulap keringat di dahi nii-sama dengan lengan jaketku. Saat itu juga nii-sama mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Dan kulihat mata nii-sama mulai membuka perlahan. Kujauhkan segera lenganku dari kening nii-sama.

"Ru… Rukia," nii-sama tersentak saat melihatku di depannya. Kerutan di dahinya semakin banyak, membuatku semakin ketakutan melihat wajahnya.

"Nii-sama kenapa? Bagaimana dengan nee-chan?" tanyaku takut. Nii-sama mengernyit sebentar, lalu menunjukkan senyuman palsunya. Senyuman terpaksa.

"Nii-sama tidak apa-apa kok. Nee-chan juga sekarang sedang tidur," kata Nii-sama. Aku percaya saja mendengar penuturan itu. Karena aku sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara riuh dari dalam ruangan nee-chan.

"Bolehkah aku melihat nee-chan?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Rukia-chan. Nee-chanmu sedang tidur," kata seseorang di belakangku. Langsung saja aku menoleh menatap siapa yang ada di belakangku. Hal yang sama dilakukan nii-sama dan Ichigo.

"Yo… Yoruichi-nee!" sahutku. Seulas senyuman muncul di bibirku saat menatap Yoruichi-nee, sayangnya senyuman itu hilang ketika aku memperhatikan tatapan dan senyuman yang dikeluarkan Yoruichi-nee hanyalah senyuman paksaan. Jangan meremehkan aku, walaupun aku hanyalah seorang anak berumur 8 tahun, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membaca emosi seseorang lewat ekspresi mereka.

"Bohong!" lirihku sambil menunduk. "Kalian bohong!" teriakku. Yoruichi-nee, nii-sama, dan Ichigo tersentak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terkesan marah.

"Ru… Rukia-chan," Yoruichi-nee mulai menenangkanku. Aku masih menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kalian bohong!" sahutku lagi. "Bohong… kalian bohong!" teriakku sambil meronta ketika Yoruichi-nee mulai memegang pundakku. "Jangan membohongiku!" jeritku kuat.

"RUKIA!" aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Nii-sama membentakku. Aku menelan ludah, rasa marah nii-sama sangat kentara di wajahnya. Aku menahan sesenggukan dan air mataku, keringat dingin sedikit keluar dari pelipisku. Kurasa wajahku sudah memucat.

"Ma… maafkan aku," sesalku sambil menunduk. Aku masih menahan tangisku. Tidak… aku tidak mau menangis. Ba-chan dan nee-chan sangat tidak suka melihat tangisku.

Kuremas jari-jari tanganku dan kugigit bibir bagian bawahku. Menahan tangis dan emosiku. Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Anak kecil berumur 8 tahun sudah sok mengerti arti kata emosi.

Perlahan kerasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kubuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang memelukku. Aku tercengang, melihat nii-sama memelukku erat. Samar-samar kudengar suara sesenggukan dari mulut nii-sama.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Suaranya bergetar, membuat air mataku hampir saja menjebol bendungannya. Kulihat, Yoruichi-nee ikut sesenggukan. Ichigo hanya menatapku sendu. Situasi apa ini? Aku tak suka situasi ini. Padahal tadi aku masih tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Ichigo. Tapi, kenapa sekarang suasananya berubah suram?

"Hue….," tangisku meledak dan langsung saja aku memeluk erat nii-sama.

#*#

Nii-sama menyeka air mata di pipiku. Matanya sendu menatap wajahku.

"Rukia. Nee-chan tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," hibur nii-sama. Aku mengangguk kuat diiringi suara sesenggukanku. Kupaksakan senyumanku, agar kekhawatiran nii-sama berkurang.

"Anak pintar," sahut nii-sama sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Jadi… apa sekarang aku bisa melihat nee-chan?" tanyaku antusias. Di saat yang bersamaan, dokter yang tadi menangani nee-chan keluar dari ruangan nee-chan. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Aku sedikit ketakutan saat melihat kerutan di dahinya.

"Ah… Szayel-sensei," panggil Yoruichi-nee sambil mendekati dokter itu. Langsung saja nii-sama melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati dokter itu.

Perlahan, Ichigo mendekatiku. Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku yang terus saja gemetaran. Kulihat ia tersenyum sendu padaku, kurasakan tangannya juga gemetaran.

"Tenang saja, nee-san akan baik-baik saja," sahutnya pelan. Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu.

Aku dan Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kami pada 3 orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang itu. Wajah ketiganya seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa keadaan sekarang bukanlah keadaan yang baik. Kembali aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat terlintas di otakku.

"Ini buruk… penyakitnya semakin parah," kudengar dokter itu berbicara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu… a… apa yang harus dilakukan, dokter?" tanya nii-sama panik. Dokter itu terdiam, melirikku dan Ichigo yang sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf.. Kuchiki-san, lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di ruangan saya. Ah… Yoruichi-kun, tolong minta sampel *_sputum_ 2 anak itu, kulihat mereka sering sekali mengunjungi nyonya Kuchiki, jadi ada baiknya mereka diperiksa," kata dokter itu. Yoruichi-nee menunduk, tanda mengerti. "Anda juga, Kuchiki-san."

Nii-sama menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu, dan perlahan menjauh dari pintu ruangan nee-chan. Melihat hal itu, langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti mereka. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat Yoruichi-nee menunduk di depanku.

"Nah… Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun… ayo ikut nee-chan," kata Yoruichi-nee sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyuman palsu.

"Kita mau kemana? Apa yang nii-sama lakukan dengan orang itu?" tanyaku. Aku menatap wajah Yoruichi-nee panik.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan itu adalah rahasia orang dewasa… ayo, ikut nee-chan," kata Yoruichi-nee sambil kembali memberiku senyum palsu. Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku pada Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, Rukia! Ayo.. kita ikuti Yoruichi-nee," sahut Ichigo sambil menuntunku mengikuti langkah Yoruichi-nee. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti langkah Yoruichi-nee. Sekelebat perasaan takut menghantuiku. _Kami-sama_ kuharap aka da hal menyedihkan lagi dalam lembaran hidupku.

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Yoruichi-nee menyuruhku dan Ichigo duduk. Aku hanya celingak-celinguk menatap isi ruangan ini. Baunya aneh, isinya aneh, foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding pun membuatku sedikit bergidik. Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku ketika kami akhirnya berada di depan kursi.

"Apa yang mau kita lakukan, nee-chan?" tanyaku sambil meringkuk naik ke atas kursi yang lumayan tinggi itu. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Hehe… nee-chan ingin memeriksa kalian," kata nee-chan sambil mengobrak-abrik isi dari lemari kaca di sebelah tempatku duduk. Namun, yang diambil Yoruichi-nee hanyalah sebuah papan dan kertas.

"Aku tak mau disuntik," ambekku. Menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Yoruichi-nee adalah menyuntikku. Tidak, aku tak suka disuntik. Itu menyakitkan.

"Memangnya nee-san mau menyuntik pakai papan?" sindir Ichigo. Aku memicingkan mataku padanya, dan hanya kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah… sekarang nee-chan tanya, apa kalian sering batuk?" tanya Yoruichi-nee sambil berdiri di depanku dan Ichigo. Aku dan Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Nee-chan lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang ia aka da menggunakan papan.

"Apakah gigi kalian ada yang berlubang?" tanya Yoruichi-nee lagi, dan kali ini tetap gelengan yang aku dan Ichigo balas.

Merasa bahwa omongan kami hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, Yoruichi-nee mendekatkan tangannya ke rahangku dan menginstruksikanku untuk membuka mulutku. Aku menurut dan membuka mulutku lebar-lebar.

"Hati-hati… nee-san, nanti nee-san bisa pingsan mencium bau mulut Rukia," sindir Ichigo. Langsung saja aku menutup mulutku dan mendelik ke arahnya. Ichigo hanya tertawa mengejek.

Yoruichi-nee ikut terkekeh, lalu beralih pada mulut Ichigo. Saatnya balas dendam.

"Wah… Yoruichi-nee, hati-hati… biasanya makhluk hidup akan mati seketika kalau mencium bau mulut baka _orenji_ itu," sindirku dan langsung saja Ichigo menutup mulutnya, membuat Yoruichi-nee tersentak. Ichigo menatapku kesal. Dan aku hanya tersenyum nakal. Cih… salah siapa juga?

"Sudah… sudah…," lerai Yoruichi-nee sambil kembali mencatat sesuatu di kertas yang ia pegang. Aku dan Ichigo masih saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

Tok… tok… tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini diketuk. Aku dan Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kami sejenak.

"Masuk," kata Yoruichi-nee dengan nada berwibawa. Dan pintu ruangan pun dibuka.

"Ada apa? Isane?" tanya Yoruichi-nee pada seorang perempuan berambut kelabu yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Ano… ada yang mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Rukia-chan dan Ichigo-kun," kata Isane-nee pelan. Mendengar namaku disebutkan, aku hanya bisa mengernyit. Yoruichi-nee mengangguk pelan dan Isane-nee menunduk sebentar dan mempersilakan orang yang mencariku dan Ichigo masuk.

"_Oyaji_!" teriak Ichigo ketika melihat orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu adalah ji-san. Ji-san masuk dengan tenang. Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkahnya kali ini yang terkesan sangat berwibawa, padahal biasanya dia akan berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Ah… kebetulan sekali, Kurosaki-san," sahut Yoruichi-nee. Ia meletakkan papan itu di atas meja lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati ji-san.

"Ada apa?" tanya ji-san dengan suara beratnya. Aku dan Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Aneh, seingatku tadi kami sedang berkelahi. Secara batin!

"Ehem… begini, Szayel-sensei meminta saya untuk memeriksa Rukia-chan dan Ichigo-kun, apakah mereka tertular penyakit nonya Kuchiki, eerrr… bisakah Anda menyampaikan hal ini pada tuan Kuchiki nanti?" tanya Yoruichi-nee ramah. Jii-san mengangguk lemah.

"Ah… hal ini juga ingin saya katakan pada Anda. Tolong… Anda berikan sampel dahak Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, dan tuan Kuchiki pada saya, selama 3 hari berturut-turut."

"Dahak? Mereka tidak sedang batuk, jadi bagaimana mengambilnya?" tanya Ji-san.

"Ah.. kalau masalah itu mudah. Pagi hari ketika mereka bangun tidur, Anda tinggal memberikan air dingin untuk mereka minum, nanti pasti tenggorokan mereka akan berlendir dan tinggal menyuruh mereka untuk mengeluarkan dahak itu," jelas Yoruichi-nee.

"Baiklah. Tapi, mungkin… kau harus mengatakan hal ini pada Byakuya langsung. Rukia dan Ichigo biar aku yang urus, kemungkinan besar Byakuya akan terus menginap di rumah sakit melihat keadaan Hisana yang semakin parah," lirih Ji-san. Ekspresi wajahku berubah. Lagi. Perasaan takut kembali menghantuiku. Ada apa dengan nee-chan? Apa penyakit nee-chan semakin parah? Seberapa parah? Aku tidak cukup mengerti untuk menangkap itu semua.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," sahut Yoruichi-nee sambil tersenyum. Yoruichi-nee lalu mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berbentuk bulat dari dalam lemari kaca di sebelahku. Aku masih bergeming, melihat gerak-gerik Yoruichi-nee sambil mengatur nafasku yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Ini, gunakan tabung _preparat_ ini sebagai wadahnya," kata Yoruichi-nee. Ia memberikan 2 buah tabung aneh itu pada ji-san, dan ji-san hanya mengangguk lemah. "Jika Anda sudah mendapatkannya, langsung berikan pada saya," tambah Yoruichi-nee dan kembali ji-san mengangguk lemah.

Aku dan Ichigo bergeming. Saling berusaha memahami pembicaraan memusingkan itu. Tabung _preparat_? Dahak? Kata-kata yang tak pernah kudengar itu benar-benar membuatku melupakan hal yang seharusnya kupikirkan, _keadaan nee-chan._

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Hujan turun ketika akhirnya aku, Ichigo, dan Ji-san tiba di rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Nii-sama mengatakan padaku untuk menginap saja di rumah Ji-san, karena itu permintaan nii-sama, jadi kuturuti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanyaku pada Ichigo saat melihatnya sedang bersusah payah meraih sesuatu di atas kaca beranda dengan sebuah kursi. Sekarang aku ada di kamar Ichigo, biasanya kami akan mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Menggantung boneka _teru-teru_," jawab Ichigo datar. Kulihat ia sedang menggantung boneka _teru-teru_ pemberianku. Setelah ia mengikat tali itu di sudut kaca beranda, ia turun dari kursi.

"Kenapa menggantungnya di dalam?" tanyaku. Aku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Ichigo.

"Sayang kan kalau basah," sahut Ichigo malu-malu, kulihat semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya yang (entah mengapa) membuatku sedikit merasa senang.

"Baiklah… nah… bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengerjakan PR?" tawarku sambil melempar senyum pada Ichigo.

"Nanti saja ah…" kata Ichigo malas.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan kerutan itu mundul di dahinya. Terus muncul dan tak pernah menghilang.

#*#

Besoknya, ji-san menyuruhku dan Ichigo untuk meminum air dingin pagi-pagi. Hal itu sukses membuatku menggigil. Namun, anehnya aku merasa tenggorokanku berlendir.

"Ji-san," panggilku serak. Aku mengernyit menatap Ji-san yang sedang makan.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?"

"Tenggorokanku aneh," lirihku. Ji-san tersentak, lalu mengeluar sesuatu dari dalam kantong jasnya, 2 buah tabung pipih. Ia lalu meletakkan tabung itu di depanku dan Ichigo.

"Oyaji, ini untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo yang suaranya tak kalah seraknya denganku.

"Buang lendir dalam tenggorokan kalian di situ," jawab ji-san. Aku sempat melongo mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, aku disuruh mengeluarkan lendir di tenggorokanku ke dalam tabung aneh ini. Itu hal jorok.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo mengagetkanku. Aku melirik Ichigo. Ia sudah mengeluarkan lendir di tenggorokannya ke dalam tabung itu. Rasanya isi perutku sudah saling berdesakan ingin keluar.

"Sudahlah… tidak usah jijik begitu, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo. Lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan aku memegang kulit leherku dan mulai mengeluarkan lendir itu.

…

3 hari, ji-san sudah melakukan hal itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Menyuruhku mengeluarkan lendir bernama _dahak_ itu dari tenggerokanku. Membuatku selalu kehilangan nafsu makan dan hampir muntah setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

Tapi, ada hal lain yang sekarang membuatku risih. Sudah tiga hari aku tak melihat nii-sama dan tiga hari pula aku dilarang bertemu dengan nee-chan. Ditambah lagi, ternyata boneka _teru-teru _yang kuberikan pada Ichigo itu sangat manjur. Hujan sama sekali tak turun. Menyebalkan.

"Ji-san. Bolehkah hari ini aku menemui nee-chan?" tanyaku pada ji-san. Sekarang ji-san baru saja menjemputku dan Ichigo.

"Cengeng banget sih… baru 3 hari gak ketemu udah begini. Gimana kalau seandainya nee-san sudah nggak ada," sahut Ichigo. Aku terdiam, langahku terhenti, tiba-tiba saja jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan takut mulai menghantuiku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh. Tidak… perkataan Ichigo tidak benar. Aku tahu maksudnya. Aku tahu maksud dari kata 'nggak ada' yang diucapkan Ichigo adalah 'mati'.

Tubuhku bergetar. Kugigit bibir bawahku sambil menunduk, berharap ji-san dan Ichigo tak melihatnya. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas panggilan panik dari mulut ji-san dan Ichigo.

"Ru… Rukia… maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…" kalimatnya terdengar penuh penyesalan. Aku bergeming, sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata itu. Aku masih terus diam menahan tangis. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai terbayang di kepalaku.

Aku meremas kepalaku, terus menggeleng, berharap pikiran-pikiran aneh itu menghilang. Hingga tiba-tiba tangisku berhenti saat aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat ditubuhku. Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang baru saja memelukku.

"Ichi… go?" kataku pelan. Ichigo memelukku erat.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, jadi… jangan menangis," sahutnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Ichigo membuatku merasa nyaman. Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat melayang di otakku perlahan pergi.

Aku tersenyum lembut, lalu dengan iseng mencubit perut Ichigo.

"Jangan cengeng!" sindirku padanya. Dan langsung saja ia menatapku jengkel. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mulai menarik pipiku.

"Sudah baik dihibur," jengkelnya. Aku berusaha melepas jari-jarinya yang masih menarik pipiku.

Ichigo menjauhkan tangannya saat melihat ji-san mengelus lembut kepalaku. Aku dan Ichigo menatap wajah ji-san. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Tenang saja. Sekarang kita akan menemui nee-chanmu. Jangan menangis, ya," hibur ji-san. Senyuman langsung mengembang di bibirku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias. Kembali ji-san tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Aku bersorak, akhirnya bisa pergi menjenguk nee-chan.

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Sebelum menemui nee-chan, ji-san mengajakku dan Ichigo untuk menemui Yoruichi-nee.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun," sahut Yoruichi-nee. Ia tersenyum lembut pada kami ketika kami memasuki ruangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ji-san langsung. Aku terdiam, apa maksud pertanyaan ji-san? Dan lagi, kenapa wajah ji-san terlihat seperti ketakutan?

"Tenang saja Kurosaki-san, setelah diperiksa… mereka negative," kata Yoruichi-nee dengan senyum khasnya. Ji-san mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega. Aduh… sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu," kata ji-san. "_Otsukaresamadeshita_," lanjutnya.

"_Otsukaresamadeshita_," balas Yoruichi-nee.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menjenguk Hisana, bolehkah sekarang ia dijenguk?" tanya ji-san.

"Ah… Nyonya Kuchiki sekarang sedang ada di taman bersama tuan Kuchiki," kata Yoruichi-nee lembut. Aku, ji-san, dan Ichigo menunduk pelan untuk pamit, kemudian keluar ruangan untuk menemui nee-chan di taman. Akhirnya… akhirnya… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan nee-chan.

…

Aku terdiam. Menatap nee-chan yang sedang menangis di pelukan nii-sama. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati nee-chan meneteskan air matanya.

Aku mengernyit, menatap nii-sama yang sekarang mulai ikut menangis.

"Rukia… apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo… nee-san sudah menunggumu!" teriak Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku. Dengan berat hati aku mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Saat aku, Ichigo, dan ji-san mendekat nee-chan langsung menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Lagi-lagi senyuman yang sama, senyuman paksaan.

"Wah… ada Ichigo-kun dan Rukia," kata nee-chan. Perlahan, aku memeluk tubuh nee-chan yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Kueratkan pelukanku, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh nee-chan. Terus memeluknya seakan-akan ini hari terakhirku memeluknya.

Lagi, air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Mengingat perkataan Ichigo tadi membuatku ingin terus menangis.

"Lho… Rukia kenapa?" tanya nee-chan panik. Aku masih menahan sesenggukanku, mengeratkan pelukanku pada nee-chan dengan tangan bergetar.

"Nee.. nee-chan tak akan pergi kan? Nee-chan tak akan pergi seperti ba-chan kan?" rengekku. Nee-chan tersentak pelan. Kulihat dahinya berkerut. Perlahan ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku, tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Tidak…. Nee-chan tidak akan pergi. Tapi, dengan 1 syarat," kata nee-chan. Dapat kulihat air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Sambil menahan sesenggukan, aku bertanya, "Apa?"

"Berjanjilah… berjanjilah… Rukia tak akan menangis lagi. Nee-chan benci melihat hujan di wajah Rukia, tapi nee-chan tidak ingin Rukia membenci hujan di langit, karena hujan di langit selalu membawa hal-hal baru untuk dunia kita," kata nee-chan, air matanya mengalir. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menyekanya.

"Nee-chan… itu sudah lebih dari 1 syarat," ambekku. Nee-chan tertawa getir, lalu balik memelukku, sesekali ia menggelitikiku, membuatku tak henti-hentinya terkikik.

"Hai… hai… nah… apakah Rukia mau membantu nee-chan?" tanya nee-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Bisakah Rukia dan nii-sama mengambil jaket nee-chan di ruangan nee-chan?" kata nee-chan. Aku mengangguk semangat , lalu menarik tangan nii-sama. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan nii-sama bergetar dan wajahnya yang terus mengeluarkan kerutan di dahinya. Ada apa? Apa nii-sama marah padaku?

"Nii-sama," panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya nii-sama dan saat itulah aku melihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa nii-sama menangis?" tanyaku.

"A… Ah… nii-sama tidak menangis, hanya kemasukan debu. Ah… Rukia pergi menemui nee-chan saja, biar nii-sama yang mengambil jaket nee-chan," kata nii-sama sambil tersenyum. Senyum ini lagi!

"Benarkah?" tanyaku pelan. Nii-sama mengangguk. Langsung saja aku melepaskan genggaman tangan nii-sama dan berlari menuju taman rumah sakit.

…

Aku sedikit mengurangi kecepatan lariku saat merasakan hujan turun.

"Nee…." Baru saja aku ingin berteriak memanggil nee-chan saat melihat nee-chan memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Air mata terus mengalir di matanya.

Disinilah aku, diam, menatap nee-chan yang terus menangis. Tak memedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Setidaknya aku bersyukur, karena dengan adanya hujan, air mata nee-chan sedikit tersamar.

"Maukah kau berjanji pada nee-san, Ichigo-kun?" tanya nee-chan.

"Apa itu, nee-san?"

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak membuat Rukia menangis lagi? Maukah kau berjanji untuk membuat Rukia tersenyum? Maukah kau berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingnya dan mencegah hujan di wajahnya turun?" nee-chan mulai berkata dengan keras. Apa maksudnya nee-chan mengatakan itu?

"Tapi… nee-san…" Ichigo baru saja ingin berargumen, ji-san langsung memotong.

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan nee-sanmu itu, Ichigo?" sela ji-san dengan suara beratnya. Ichigo terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah…" jawabnya mantap. Kulihat nee-chan tersenyum lembut dan… tubuhnya perlahan tumbang.

"NEE-CHAN!" teriakku sambil berlari menemui nee-chan.

"Nee-san… nee-san kenapa?" sahut Ichigo panik. Perasaan takut kembali menghantuiku, perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan hari itu. Perasaan takut saat ba-chan… _meninggal_.

"HISANA!" kulihat nii-sama berlari menyusulku, lalu menggendong tubuh nee-chan. Tanpa memedulikanku dan yang lainnya, nii-sama langsung berlari membawa nee-chan ke dalam rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan aku yang terjatuh karena tak sengaja tersenggol.

"Rukia… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil membantuku berdiri. Lagi-lagi aku menangis, langsung saja aku memeluk Ichigo.

"Nee-chan kenapa?" tanyaku takut. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, berusaha mengurangi ketakutanku. Tubuhku bergetar menahan rasa takut.

"Aku tidak tahu… jangan menangis, Rukia. Sudahlah.. ayo kita susul Oyaji dan Byakuya," kata Ichigo. Aku bisa merasakan nada takut dan khawatir dari kata-katanya. _Kami-sama_, apakah aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit lainnya?

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Nii-sama terus mondar-mandir di depan ruangan ini. Entah ruangan apa ini, ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan nee-chan yang biasanya.

"Nii-sama… nee-chan kenapa?" tanyaku tuk kesekian kalinya sambil menarik-narik baju nii-sama. Nii-sama tersentak lalu menatapku, wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya pun bengkak.

"Tidak apa-apa… nee-chan baik-baik saja," hibur nii-sama. Aku tahu itu bohong. Mana mungkin nee-chan masih baik-baik saja kalau nii-sama saja sudah panik seperti ini.

Aku tak mau membuat nii-sama merasakan ketakutan yang kualami. Kupeluk kaki nii-sama kuat.

"Kalau begitu nii-sama jangan menangis," rengekku. Perlahan nii-sama melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menggendongku di tangannya.

"Iya…. Nii-sama… tidak akan menangis," sahutnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kueratkan pelukanku.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu," kata ji-san lembut.

"Terima kasih… Isshin. Tak apa, kau bisa pulang… bagaimana dengan 2 anak perempuanmu itu? Mereka pasti kesepian," sahut nii-sama.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Tenang saja, Yuzu dan Karin sudah kutitipkan pada Rangiku," jawab ji-san lembut.

…

_Hujan semakin lebat. Hatiku bergemuruh._

_Langit mengamuk. Terus meraung menemaniku._

_Burung berkicau. Berharap hujan berhenti._

_Aku bergeming. Mendoakan hal yang sama._

_Hujan berhentilah! Biarkan aku merasakan kenyamanan dunia._

_Kenyamanan dunia tanpa awan hitam di dalamnya._

#*#

Sudah cukup lama sejak nee-chan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku masih berada dalam gendongan nii-sama, terus berdoa agar rasa ketakutan yang kurasakan hanyalah hayalanku saja.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Nii-sama langsung menurunkanku. Membiarkanku dan Ichigo terpaku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ji-san dan nii-sama masih diam. Menunggu sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut sang dokter.

Sang dokter memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kemudian melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Maafkan saya… Kuchiki-san," lirihnya.

"TIDAK! HISANA…. HISANA… JANGAN BERCANDA DOKTER!" teriak nii-sama histeris. Ji-san memalingkan wajahnya. Nii-sama berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Maafkan saya… Kurosaki-san, saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin," lirih dokter itu pada ji-san. Ji-san menepuk bahu dokter itu pelan.

"Terima kasih," sahut ji-san.

Aku masih bergeming. Berusaha menarik pikiranku ke realita. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang dewasa itu.

Perlahan, kakiku menarikku untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Berkali-kali aku menepis tangan Ichigo yang berusaha menahanku.

Mataku membulat melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

Tubuh nee-chan terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Nii-sama terus memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Tubuh ringkih itu sama sekali tak merspon pelukan nii-sama. Sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya. Biasanya tubuh ringkih itu akan langsung membalas pelukan nii-sama.

"Nee…chan," lirihku. Sekarang aku sadar, nee-chan sudah pergi. Untuk kedua kalinya aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang kusayangi telah pergi.

tak ada lagi senyuman di bibir nee-chan. Bibir itu hanya tertutup rapat. Bibir pucat yang sudah membiru itu sama sekali tak mau membuka sekalipun nii-sama berteriak keras.

Air mataku tak keluar. Terus menahan diri agar tak lagi membasahi pipiku.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati nii-sama dan nee-chan. Menggenggam tangan nee-chan yang perlahan mendingin. mendengar jeritan histeris dari mulut nii-sama. Melihat wajah nee-chan yang memucat. Mencium harum tubuh nee-chan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meraba kulit nee-chan untuk selalu kuingat.

Kulihat Ichigo ikut murung melihat nee-chan. "_Nee-san wa baka_," lirihnya.

Aku tersenyum lemah sambil mencium punggung tangan nee-chan.

"Selamat jalan… nee-chan," lirihku.

#*#

.

.

.

TBC

*****_sputum_ : nama biologis buat dahak

EH…. Btw, udah tahu kan penyakit apa yang diderita Hisana. Jikakakak. *plak! Abaikan!

…

**Aduh… aduh… aduh… lagi-lagi author ngelindur dengan bilang di chapter ini bakalan ada kejutan. Mangap… maaf… ****_sorry_****… ****_Hontoni gomenasai_****. Lagi-lagi aku berdusta *plak!**

**Hehe… chapter ini lebih mirip kayak ****_Filler_****, karena sebenernya dari awal yang diceritain itu si Masaki. Tapi, karena nanti ada suatu kejadian… chapter ini kuisi dengan kejadian meninggalnya Hisana.**

**Gimana? Jelek? Maaf…. Di chapter pertama aku bilang tidak menerima flame, tapi sekarang aku akan bilang bahwa aku akan menerima flame dengan lapang dada.**

**Bagi yang berkenan silahkan**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah… ^^/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

**Fic yang berisi ide-ide gak jelas yang sempet nongkrong di otak author. Kejelekan isinya bukanlah salah author! Merasa gak nyaman juga bukan salah author! Pokoknya…. Semua hal yang terjadi pada readers bukanlah salah author! Karena yang memilih untuk membaca fic ini adalah readers sendiri dan author sudah kasih warning**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

***Maaf karena fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai udah bikin fic baru***

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hujan… kenapa hujan selalu turun? Nee-chan bilang selalu membawa hal-hal baru untuk dunia kita. Tidak, hujan sama sekali tidak membawa hal baru, hujan selalu membawa pergi semuanya.

Pertama ba-chan, sekarang nee-chan. Lalu, siapa lagi orang yang akan pergi dariku? Haruskah aku mengikat nii-sama, ji-san, Yuzu, Karin, dan Ichigo di dapur rumah agar mereka tidak pergi?

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

**23 Juli, Kuchiki Hisana…. ****_Meninggal_**

…

Hari ini hari pemakaman nee-chan. Hujan dari langit turun dengan lebatnya, namun seperti permintaan nee-chan. Aku tak akan membiarkan hujan di wajahku turun.

Jika pada pemakaman ba-chan, Rangiku-san pingsan. Kali ini Yoruichi-nee tidak. Aku tahu, Yoruichi-nee sudah lama mengetahui keadaan nee-chan yang tak akan bisa bertahan lama dan dia sudah menyiapkan mental takut-takut hari ini akan datang. Hanya saja, aku masih bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Hujan turun semakin lebat. Memanggil guntur dan petir untuk bersahut-sahutan. Kenapa di hari pemakaman nee-chan hujan turun? Apakah langit ikut menangis karena kepergiaan nee-chan?

Suasansa suram terus menyelimuti rumahku.

Berkali-kali Ichigo mengumpatkan kalimat, "_Nee-san wa baka_." Dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman sendu.

…

Pemakaman nee-chan sudah selesai. Rumahku masih dipenuhi isak tangis keluarga Kuchiki, terutama nii-sama. Ginrei-jii dan ji-san sudah berkali-kali menenangkannya, tapi nii-sama terus saja menangis.

Aku merasa aneh. Kenapa air mataku sama sekali tak keluar? Disaat semua orang menangis pilu, kenapa aku hanya diam. Diam dan menampakkan wajah datar seakan-akan kejadian ini bukanlah hal besar. Apakah aku shock? Entahlah.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Hujan tidak lagi turun, kutolehkan wajahku dan melihat pagar rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Pikiranku melayang. Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak diluar kendali. Perlahan, kakiku menarikku untuk pergi dari rumah.

Tatapanku kosong. Langkahku gontai. Tubuhku lemas. Tapi, kakiku terus saja menarikku. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di taman.

Aku terkesiap. Saat aku memasuki taman, hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah… _pelangi_. Indah sekali. Dan hal lainnya adalah… pelukan hangat dari seseorang.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang itu dan melihatnya.

"Ichi… go?" lirihku.

"Jangan menangis," katanya pelan. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah.

Perlahan, senyuman muncul di bibirku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa senang dan nyaman mendengar suara Ichigo. Sekalipun suaranya itu dipenuhi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak menangis," sahutku. Dengan jengkelnya Ichigo menarik pipiku, membuatku meringis dan tertawa. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada pinggangku dan ia mulai menggelitikiku.

Aku terus tertawa. Tertawa, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Hingga kurasakan tangan Ichigo menjauh dari pinggangku dan aku… masih terus tertawa.

"Kau menangis," sahutnya. Aku terdiam. Aku sadar dahiku berkerut. Aku sadar pipiku basah oleh air mataku. Aku sadar sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

"A… aku…" aku berusaha mengelak dan menghapus air mataku. Namun, aku tersentak saat merasakan tangan hangat Ichigo di pipiku. Ichigo menangkup wajahku, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit agar kami bisa saling bertatapan. Kulihat, Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Kau… Terlihat aneh saat menangis," katanya. Kembali ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sontak membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis, nee-san tidak suka melihat Rukia menangis. Jangan menangis, Rukia terlihat jelek kalau menangis. Jangan menangis, aku… akan ikut sedih jika melihatmu menangis," katanya. Aku tersenyum mendengar hiburannya, lalu terkekeh pelan dan perlahan Ichigo melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau lihat itu, Rukia? Ada pelangi!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Aku melihat ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Warna pelangi begitu indah menghiasi langit. Awan-awan hitam perlahan menjauh. Perasaanku kembali tenang.

"Kau tahu… itu adalah hadiah nee-san padamu." Aku menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Melihatnya yang juga menikmati keindahan alam ini.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih Ichigo," lirihku. Aku menarik tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya kuat. "Nee-chan… terima kasih. Indah sekali," sahutku pelan.

Perlahan semilir angin menerpa wajahku dan Ichigo. Kau tahu? Kurasa itu adalah balasan dari nee-chan. Balasan dari nee-chan yang mengatakan 'sama-sama' padaku.

Hujan! Aku akan menikmatinya dan menantikannya. Kehadiran hujan akan selalu mengingatkanku pada nee-chan dan pelangi ini. Mengingatkanku pada kalimat nee-chan bahwa hujan akan selalu membawa hal-hal baru ke dunia.

Aku… menyukai hujan.

#*#

Sudah cukup lama nee-chan pergi. Sifat nii-sama sedikit berubah. Tatapan matanya selalu datar, ia juga hemat bicara, dan nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit tajam dan arogan. Tapi, aku tahu nii-sama tetap menyayangiku.

Waktu semakin bergulir. Semua kejadian di musim panas itu tinggallah kenangan. Namun, aku tak akan melupakannya. Kepergian nee-chan dan ba-chan akan terus kuingat. Karena jika aku melupakan mereka, maka mereka benar-benar mati. Aku akan membiarkan nee-chan dan ba-chan hidup di hatiku.

Lambat-laun, panggilanku pada nee-chan pun berubah. Aku merasa panggilan itu sedikit kekanak-kanakan, dan sekarang aku memanggil nee-chan dengan panggilan nee-san, sebuah panggilan biasa.

Sikap Ichigo pun seperti biasa. Ia sering sekali heboh bersama dengan Keigo dan Tatsuki. Menyenangkan sekali melihat tawa mereka. Sayangnya, di saat hujan turun. Ia sering murung. Kenapa? Apakah dia membenci hujan?

.

.

.

***Flashback – end **

**.**

**.**

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Sudah lama sekali aku tak menangis sejak kejadian _pelangi_ itu. Sejak Ichigo terus memintaku untuk tidak menangis, aku sudah bertekat untuk menghilangkan tangis di wajahku.

Ctar!

Aku tersentak saat mendengar sebuah kilatan petir mematikan listrik. Aku melirik ke arah Senna dan Inoue sambil berusaha membiasakan mataku dengan gelap. Setelah bisa, dapat kudengar dengkuran kecil dari mereka. Syukurlah, mereka masih tertidur.

Kali ini suara guntur mulai bergemuruh. Kembali aku tersentak dan segera aku beranjak dari futonku.

_Lavenderku_, batinku. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu beranda kamarku. Aku melihat beberapa pot sudah terjatuh dan pecah.

Hujan langsung saja membanting tubuhku ketika aku berusaha memindahkan pot yang masih utuh ke dalam kamar. Petir dan guntur yang terus bersahut-sahutan membuatku sedikit kaget karena kilatan cahaya.

_Pot terakhir_, batinku takut-takut. Tidak… bunga lavender dan bunga lily adalah bunga kesukaanku. Aku tidak mau jika bunga-bunga ini mati…

"ICHIGO!" jeritku ketika melihat Ichigo di beranda kamarnya. Langsung saja aku masuk ke berandanya, tanpa peduli aku akan terpeleset atau tidak.

Aku menarik Ichigo yang hampir terjatuh dari berandanya. Tanganku bergetar, berusaha menarik tubuh berat Ichigo memasuki kamarnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ichigo keluar tengah malam dan berniat terjun dari beranda.

Bruk…

Ketika aku berhasil memasukkan Ichigo ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo malah tumbang di atas kasurnya dan sialnya, tubuhku ikut tumbang dan malah tertimpa oleh badan besarnya.

"I… Ichigo," kataku berat sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Ichigo. Namun, ketika aku mendorong tubuhnya, Ichigo malah memelukku. Tunggu tunggu… situasi apa ini? Aku dan Ichigo ada di atas ranjang, di kamar Ichigo, dan Ichigo memelukku. TIDAK! _Kami-sama_ kuharap Ichigo tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Ichigo!" panggilku. Aku terus mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, semakin aku mendorong tubuhnya, semakin ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk menjitak kepalanya hingga….

"Kaa-san…," lirihnya. Aku tersentak, Ichigo… teringat ba-chan?

"Kaa-san… jangan pergi," lirihnya lagi dengan nada pilu. Ichigo menguatkan pelukannya, membuatku hampir saja berteriak kesakitan. Tulangku seakan-akan remuk.

"Kaa-san… jangan pergi. Aku janji… a… ku tak… akan… na… kal," lirih Ichigo dengan suara yang sedikit… _parau?_ Kembali aku tersentak saat mengetahui Ichigo menangis. Aku terdiam, membiarkan tangan Ichigo memeluk tubuhku. Membiarkan tangannya meremukkan tulang-tulangku. Perlahan, aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Eh?" sahutku saat merasakan dahinya begitu panas. Langsung saja aku mendorong bahunya, untunglah kali ini aku bisa membuat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

Ichigo membuka sedikit matanya. Kupegang lagi dahinya. Panas sekali.

"Ichigo… kau demam?" tanyaku. Ichigo tak menjawab, ia malah kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di perutku.

Perlahan, aku melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Sambil meraba-raba, aku mencari meja di sebelah ranjang Ichigo, berusaha membuka lacinya dan mencari senter –jika ada.

"Ada," gumamku pelan. Aku lalu kembali melihat Ichigo dan memegang kepalanya. Keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Sedari tadi ichigo terus mengigau dan memanggil ba-chan.

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Turun ke dapurnya, berusaha mencari kotak P3K. Setelah kubongkar, aku mengambil obat penurun panas dan thermometer.

Aku lalu mengambil baskom dan kuisi dengan air dingin di keran. Setelah itu, dengan terburu-buru dan hati-hati aku menaiki tangga untuk menemui Ichigo.

Aku mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Ichigo dan mencari handuk kecil. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung mengompres kepala Ichigo. Dengan handuk kecil lainnya, aku mengelap tangan dan leher Ichigo yang terus berkeringat.

"Sial, aku lupa mengambil air minum," umpatku. Kembali aku turun dari kamar Ichigo dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

…

"Ichigo… Ichigo…" sahutku membangunkan Ichigo. Terus kuguncang tubuhnya agar ia bangun.

Perlahan, Ichigo membuka matanya. Matanya begitu sendu dan merah.

"Ini… minum obat dulu," kataku sambil menyodorkan gelas air minum padanya. Ichigo menerima gelas itu, namun sayangnya gelas itu merosot dari tangannya. Langsung saja aku menangkapnya sebelum isinya benar-benar membasahi kasurnya.

"Gggrr…. Buka mulutmu," geramku pelan. Ichigo begitu penurut, ketika kusuruh membuka mulut ia langsung membukanya. Dan saat itu juga aku memasukkan obat penurun panas yang ada di tanganku ke dalam mulutnya. Pelan-pelan aku mendekatkan gelas berisi air minum di tanganku ke mulut Ichigo dan membantunya meneguk air itu.

Setelah meneguk habis air di gelas itu, Ichigo langsung ambruk di ranjangnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Pelan-pelan aku menyelipkan thermometer di bibirnya, menunggu beberapa saat hingga thermometer itu mengeluarkan bunyi _bip_ pelan.

Kucabut thermometer itu dari bibir Ichigo. Layarnya menunjukkan angka 38,7o dan terus berkedip.

"Kau.. teringat masa lalu ya?" lirihku.

Baiklah, sekarang tengah malam dan Ichigo sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin aku membangunkan Yuzu dan Karin untuk merawat Ichigo. Dan tidak mungkin juga aku meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Jadi, apa tindakanku? Aku akan begadang di kamar Ichigo sambil merawat dan melihat keadaannya.

Aku mendesah pelan, bajuku masih basah. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Aku kembali mendesah. Ini akan merepotkan!

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Aku terkesiap. Langsung saja aku mengangkat kepalaku dan celingak-celinguk tak jelas. Aku di kamar siapa? Ah… kamar Ichigo.

Langsung saja aku melihat Ichigo. Kuambil handuk di dahinya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirku. Suhu tubuhnya sudah normal. Baguslah.

Kali ini pandanganku beralih pada jam dinding di kamar Ichigo. Sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi dan lampu sudah hidup.

Aku berdiri dan mulai membereskan kamar Ichigo. Handuk di kepala Ichigo kuletakkan dalam keranjang pakaian kotornya. Air di baskom akan kupakai untuk menyirami bunga-bunga di kamarku. Eh… ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Senna dan Inoue.

Pelan-pelan, aku keluar dari kamar Ichigo setelah membereskan kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah di berandanya yang masih basah oleh air hujan.

Grek!

Sangat pelan. Aku membuka pintu berandaku dan mendapati Senna dan Inoue masih terlelap di atas futon mereka.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan. Aku menyiram bunga-bungaku dengan air di baskom yang kubawa. Yah… walaupun aku sadar bahwa tanamanku ini sudah lebih dari cukup air.

"Eung…" lenguhan kecil kudapatkan dari mulut Inoue.

"_Ohayou_… Inoue," sahutku sambil melempar senyum padanya.

"_Ohayou_… Kuchiki-san. Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Jam 5 pagi," jawabku lembut.

"Euh…. Senna-chan. Bangunlah," kata Inoue membangunkan Senna. Senna melenguh pelan lalu membuka matanya.

"5 menit lagi," gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimutnya.

"Senna-chan. Bangunlah, sekarang sudah pagi, kita harus pulang!" kata Inoue sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Senna.

"Lho… sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Seragam kami ada di rumah," kata Inoue. Aku hanya ber'o' ria dan meletakkan baskom yang kupegang di sudut ruangan.

#*#

_Aku tak akan membiarkan kenangan itu terlupakan. Kenangan itu akan selalu kuingat. Sampai kapanpun! Sampai ajal menjemputku. Karena itu, adalah kenangan berharga._

…

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo di tengah perjalanan berangkat sekolah kami. Aku hanya membalas dengan deheman pelan.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku merasa kaa-san sedang merawatku lalu memelukku erat," kata Ichigo pelan. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan deheman pelan –lagi. Sejujurnya aku sedikit merasa jengkel. Disaat aku susah payah melepas pelukannya, saat aku rela begadang merawatnya, ia malah mengigau dan mengatakan bahwa ba-chanlah yang merawatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ambeknya.

"_Nandemonai_!" balasku ketus.

Keheningan melanda kami, sesekali aku melirik Ichigo yang terus saja tersenyum. Perlahan, kudengar senandungan dari bibirnya. Lagu apa yang dia senandungkan? Kemarin waktu di kamarku dia juga menyenandungkan lagu itu.

"Itu lagu apa?" tanyaku. Berusaha meghilangkan rasa penasaranku. _Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan_! Itulah kalimat yang selalu diajarkan nii-sama padaku.

"Hm? Lagu ini?" tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, melihatku yang sangat kalah tinggi dengannya. Aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah deheman pelan dan anggukan kecil. "Hm!"

"Judulnya '_Rain_'!" jawab Ichigo bersemangat. Langsung saja mataku melebar, lagu yang judulnya hujan? Perasaan senang tiba-tiba memenuhi hatiku. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Ichigo menyukai hujan?

"Nanyikan liriknya!" kataku cepat.

"Hem? Baiklah... karena aku sedang senang, akan nyanyikan liriknya dengan suara indahku ini," katanya bangga yang hampir membuatku muntah di tempat.

Ichigo berdehem pelan, lalu mulai bernyanyi, "_Rain... rain... go away,come again another day! All the world is waiting for the sun_," nyanyiannya itu benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Apa? Itu lagu apa? Judulnya '_Rain_' tapi, kenapa lagu itu mengharapkan hujan pergi.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU INGIN HUJAN TURUN, BUKANNYA PERGI! KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS LAGU APA ITU?" teriakku keras. Aku menarik kerah baju Ichigo, dan dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan Ichigo melepas cengkramanku.

"Lagu yang dinyanyikan Breaking Benjamin dengan judul _Rain,_ liriknya berisi harapan agar hujan pergi. Kau puas, ojou-sama!" kata Ichigo puas. Aku menggeram, enak saja dia meminta hujan pergi sedangkan aku sangat berharap hujan turun. Sial, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal? Ck... hujan tak perlu turun," katanya tenang. "Oh iya... kau tahu? Aku selalu membawa boneka _teru-teru_ yang kau berikan dulu. Lihat! Terima kasih, boneka ini manjur sekali!" katanya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan padaku sebuah boneka _teru-teru _ yang warna kainnya sudah sedikit menguning.

Sejujurnya, ada perasaan senang memenuhi hatiku ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata Ichigo menyimpan boneka itu dengan baik. Yah... walaupun sedikit kotor. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa kesal.

"Jangan-jangan... kau selalu menggantungkan boneka itu setiap hari?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja!" katanya bangga.

"_BAKA_!" teriakku keras. Aku mempecat langkahku dan mendahului Ichigo. Rasa senangku lagi-lagi hilang. Tidak... aku ingin hujan segera turun, aku tidak mau jika sepanjang hari selalu cerah.

"O...Oi... Rukia, tunggu aku!" kata Ichigo sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku. _Well_, karena kakinya yang panjang, bukan hal sulit bagi Ichigo untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya denganku.

"_Urusai_!" kesalku.

#*#

_Hujan, turunlah! Buang seluruh keluh kesahku! Buang seluruh beban pikiranku! Dan kumohon, buang perasaan menyebalkan ini. Buang perasaan menyebalkan yang selalu muncul ketika kau turun. Buanglah... _rasa kehilangan _ini!_

...

"Rukia!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Senna dan Inoue sedang berlari menemuiku.

"Jika Unohana-sensei melihat kalian berlari di koridor, beliau pasti mencincang kalian," kataku datar. Oh... sungguh aku benar-benar kehilangan semangat gara-gara ucapan Ichigo pagi tadi.

"Hehe... _Gomenasai_," jawab Inoue polos sambil mengelus tengkuknya. Inoue hanya cengengesan menatapku dan hanya kubalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Dingin sekali. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Senna. Kami lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki, berjalan tanpa arah. Yah, aku maunya ke kelas, mungkin mereka juga mau ke kelas mereka.

"_Ie_," jawabku datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pernyataannya semalam. Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Inoue antusias. Wajahku seketika memanas. Perlahan, kutolehkan wajahku ke arah mereka. Menatap wajah mereka yang hanya memberiku sebuah senyuman menggoda.

"A... Apa?" delikku terbata. Sial, kenapa juga aku harus merasakan perasaan 'berdebar' disaat seperti ini.

"Ayo jawab, apa kau menerima perasaannya?" goda Senna. Wajahku kembali memanas. _Well_, kurasa wajahku sekarang sudah matang. Saking merahnya, wajahku pasti sulit untuk dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus.

"Ti.. Tidak. Cowok jelek dan bodoh seperti itu mana mungkin... aku... menyukainya," jawabku terbata. Aku gugup. Entah mengapa menjawab pertanyaan itu membuatku gugup. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian saat Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya padaku dulu. Kya! Dan bodohnya aku membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama, 'aku juga suka'.

"Wajahmu udah seperti kepiting rebus masih saja mengelak," sindir Senna. Aku mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" jeritku tertahan. Ugh... kenapa aku harus punya teman seperti dia sih?

"Kuchiki-san, wajahmu sudah memerah. Apa itu artinya sebenarnya kau menyukai Kurosaki-kun?" kali ini Inoue yang bertanya dengan nada lembutnya. Ah.. untunglah aku punya temah sepertinya. Setidaknya bisa menenangkanku yang selalu digoda Senna.

"A... Aku tidak menyukainya," elakku cepat sambil melipat kedua tanganku. Wajahku semakin panas, ada apa ini? Kenapa ketika mengingat Ichigo aku jadi berdebar? Kenapa ketika mengingat senyum Ichigo wajahku memanas? Kenapa ketika mengingat 'pernyataan' Ichigo perasaan hangat memenuhi hatiku? Kenapa ketika aku mengingat wajahnya AKU MERASA SENANG!?

"Kau menyukainya. Akui itu," kata Senna. Kembali aku mendelik dan menatapnya tajam. Namun, aku sempat tersentak saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Senna, ekspresinya bukanlah ekspresi menggoda atau menyindir. Ekspresi yang ia keluarkan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku harus percaya pada ucapannya.

"A... Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku membencinya," ambekku tuk kesekian kalinya. Senna dan Inoue terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau kau keras kepala nanti Ichigo bisa direbut, lho," kekeh Senna. Aku terdiam. Apa? Apa? Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gelisah? Kenapa ketika mendengar pernyataan itu aku jadi gelisah? Ada apa denganku?!

"Tidak akan," jawabku mantap dan kali ini dibalas dengan tawa keras Senna.

"Huahahahahahahahaha..." tawanya yang sukses membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Langsung saja Inoue membekap mulut Senna.

"Apaan, sih?" kesalku.

"Dasar perempuan bodoh. Aneh," sindir Senna yang membuatku hampir saja memelintir kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Dan aku tidak aneh!" kesalku sambil membuang muka.

"Aneh! Suka tapi bilang benci. Bodoh! Digoda sedikit sudah takut seperti itu," kata Senna yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah –kembali- menahan malu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap-siap siapa tahu dia akan melancarkan cemoohan memalukan lagi. Sedangkan Inoue hanya tersenyum konyol melihat tingkah kekanakkan kami.

"Yah... kalau kau tak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri, kau tinggal tanggung risikonya nanti."

Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan itu.

#*#

_Nyanyian katak di pinggir sungai selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Apa yang membuat nyanyian mereka begitu merdu? Aku ingin mencobanya. Mungkin kalau aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu di saat hujan, dia akan menyukainya._

...

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan kelas saat mendengar tawa renyah dari dalam kelas. Oke, jika itu hanyalah tawa tak jelas yang dikeluarkan Keigo aku akan masuk dengan normal, tapi kali ini aku mendengar tawa Ichigo dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku merasa... berdebar?! Sial, kenapa jantung ini sama sekali tak mau menurut.

"Tenang... tenang, Rukia!" gumamku pelan sambil mengelus dadaku. Aku bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu masuk kelasku. Ah.. Inoue dan Senna sudah masuk ke kelas mereka, kelas 2-4 dan aku masih berdiri di depan kelas 2-3. Dengan jantung yang sedang melawan kehendakku.

"Jadi... aku tanya. Siapa perempuan yang menurutmu paling menarik di sekolah ini?" tanya Keigo. Aku terdiam sejenak. Kira-kira apa jawaban Ichigo?

"Kau bertanya pada siapa? Aku!?" tanya Ichigo kikuk.

"Tentu saja," jengkel Keigo. Aku masih diam. Namun, jantung sialan ini malah semakin bertingkah.

"Menurutku sih... Inoue," jawab Ichigo. Entah mengapa mendengar nama itu dari mulut Ichigo tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku lemas. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit?

"Alasannya?"

"Hem... karena Inoue mirip dengan ibuku. Postur tubuhnya, sifat lembutnya, warna rambutnya, dan... yah... semuanya hampir mirip dengan ibuku," jawab Ichigo santai. Aku menelan ludah. Tunggu... apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa ia menyamakan Inoue dengan ba-chan?

"He... apakah kau menyukai Inoue? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuchiki?" kali ini godaan Hisagi yang terdengar. Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Oh tidak... jantungku rasanya sudah ingin mencelos keluar.

"Aku lebih menyukai Inoue," jawab Ichigo polos yang sukses membuatku terduduk di lantai. Ah... kakiku lemas sekali, untuk berdiri pun sulit bagiku. Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Dadaku sakit. Kenapa saat mendengar Ichigo mengatakan hal itu tubuhku serasa lemas. Oh... rasa sedih dan kecewa memenuhi hatiku saat mengingat ucapan Ichigo semalam. Ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Inoue? Apakah dia hanya ingin mempermainkan hatiku?

"Wah... penilaianmu bagus. Kuchiki memang cantik, tapi Inoue lebih lembut," puji Hisagi yang membuatku sedikit merasa kesal. Argh... sempat-sempatnya aku merasa kesal disaat dadaku terasa sakit dan bergemuruh seperti ini.

"Tidak... aku memilih Inoue karena dia mirip dengan ibuku," kata Ichigo. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Tunggu... aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna kalimat itu.

"Apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu menyinggung masalah ibumu?" pertanyaan panik dari mulut Keigo ikut membuatku panik.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyayangi ibuku. Makanya aku juga menyukai perempuan yang menyerupai ibuku," jawab Ichigo polos yang kini membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Aku sudah mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu. Tunggu... hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Oh ayolah... tidak mungkin Ichigo seperti itu. Tapi... argh...

"Ichigo," panggil Mizuiro. Aku kembali memasang telinga, menguping pembicaraan mereka tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan jijik. Apa salahnya duduk di lantai?

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau itu... err... sepertinya..." Mizuiro bertanya dengan nada kikuk. Ayolah... tanyakan padanya. Lebih baik Mizuiro yang menanyakan hal itu daripada aku. Eugh... sial. Jantungku masih berdetak tak keruan.

"Aku sepertinya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada rendah. Bodoh... kau tidak menyadari maksud dari semua perkataanmu?

"Ichigo... apa kau... _mother complex_?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Mizuiro. Membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan aku semakin terpuruk di depan kelas. Oh.. Sungguh, hal itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Ichigo begitu menyukai ba-chan, sampai-sampai ia mengidap '_Mother Complex_' dan menjadikan ba-chan sebagai kriteria perempuannya. Grr... adakah obat yang bisa mengobati _Mother Complex_?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Berusaha membangkitkan semangatku yang tadi benar-benar merosot. Perlahan, kaki kecilku membawaku ke dalam kelas, dan teriakan dari mulutku sudah memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Ten..."

"YO...~ _Minna_!" teriakku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman konyol. Aku benar-benar bingung tindakan seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan pada Ichigo. Kuharap tindakanku tadi tidak terlihat konyol. Dan... Yah... sepertinya begitu karena kuliaht anak-anak kelasku sudah mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh pertanyaan 'aneh' dari Mizuiro.

Malu, marah, resah, jengkel, senang, sedih? Argh... semuanya bercampur dalam hatiku. Aku merasa senang dengan pernyataan Ichigo semalam, sekaligus malu. Aku marah mendengar Ichigo dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Inoue. Aku jengkel karena Ichigo dengan polosnya menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Hisagi. Aku sedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ichigo... hua... '_MOTHER COMPLEX'_!

_Kami-sama_, apakah itu artinya Ichigo tak akan menyukaiku lagi?

Eh?

#*#

.

.

.

TBC

**Yoyoi... akhirnya kejutannya muncul. Hehe... bukan kejutan juga sih. Di sini isinya juga gak penting. Si Rukia mulai merasakan gejala-gejala cinta dan langsung terpuruk mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang berhubungan dengan Kaa-sannya.**

**Gimana? Jelek? Kalo mau marah karena ceritanya jelek, EYD berantakan, typo atau yang lain-lain silakan marahi saya lewat review ato PM**

**Ghehehehe... Di chapter selanjutnya gak terlalu penting, Kuchikis' and Kurosakis' Family akan berziarah ke makam Hisana. tapi, tau kan kalo Hisana itu meninggal 1 minggu setelah Ichigo ultah, jadi pastinya bakalan ada sesuatu sebelum ziarah itu. Jikakakak... apakah sesuatu itu? Aku juga gak tau. belum mikir lanjutannya *plak! -,-**

**Bagi yang berkenan silahkan**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah… ^^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yak... ketemu lagi dengan author ngejengkelin dan ngebosenin. Maaf banget jika semua ficku itu membosankan. Itu aja yang mau kubilangi sebelum masuk ke cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : **

***Bleach © **Tite** Kubo***

***Do **Re** Mi **Rintik** Hujan © Toyama **Ichiru*****

**Rated : T**

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

Fic yang berisi ide-ide gak jelas yang sempet nongkrong di otak author. Kejelekan isinya bukanlah salah author! Merasa gak nyaman juga bukan salah author! Pokoknya…. Semua hal yang terjadi pada readers bukanlah salah author! Karena yang memilih untuk membaca fic ini adalah readers sendiri dan author sudah kasih warning

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

*Maaf karena fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai udah bikin fic baru*

* * *

**Balasan review buat yang gak login**

**Aeni Hibiki : **thx for RnR. Ini lanjutannya ^^/ makasih atas dukungannya

**Seo Shin Young : **Haha... sepertinya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang nongol dikepalamu. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Udah kuupdate. Makasih untuk RnR dan dukungannya :)

**Bleachmegafan01 **: terima kasih atas dukungannya -,-p Terima kasih juga udah RnR.

* * *

** Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_Kenapa ini terjadi? Kukira dia membenci _orang itu_, tak disangka _orang itu_lah yang sekarang membuatnya begitu terlihat gila di mataku._

_..._

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo di tengah perjalanan pulang kami. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tatapan mataku kosong. Langkahku gontai dan sekarang rohku seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

"Oi..." panggil Ichigo. Aku hanya menoleh lemas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depanku. "Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya ichigo sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Sontak aku menghindar dan meniju perutnya. Ichigo mengerang pelan, lalu mengelus perutnya yang sudah menerima bogem mentahku.

"Bete banget, sih? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo jengkel untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi hanya kubalas dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Kalau mau mati, bilang!" Aku tahu itu hanyalah candaan, tapi karena keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan aku jadi mengenggapnya permbicaraan normal.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya," jawabku ngawur dan Ichigo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan tingkahku yang drastis.

"Oi... kau kenapa, sih?" kesal Ichigo sambil menghentikan langkahku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat saat Ichigo memegang tanganku. Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang kuyakin sudah memerah.

"A... Aku tidak apa-apa, le... lepaskan!" jawabku terbata sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tapi Ichigo begitu kuat mencengkram tanganku. "I... Ichigo," rintihku saat merasakan cengkraman Ichigo menguat. Ichigo hanya diam, membuatku semakin kesal.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah Ichigo. Aku memelototinya, berusaha membuatnya melepaskan tanganku. Ia hanya bergeming dan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kubilang, AKU TAK APA-APA, BERHENTILAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU DAN LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" teriakku kesal. Ichigo masih menatapku, sama sekali tak terpengaruh teriakan penuh emosiku. Ah, aku lemah jika ditatap terus menerus seperti itu. Aku menunduk dan dengan lemas melepaskan cengkramannya, untunglah Ichigo mengerti bahwa kali ini aku mengalah dan melemaskan cengkramannya.

"Sekarang ceritakan, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya sambil terus menunduk.

"Tak ada, aku hanya... sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku lemas.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatapku. Aku masih menunduk, berusaha mengelak dari tatapannya.

"Pentingkah bagimu?" tanyaku berusaha ketus. Ichigo berdehem pelan, lalu memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Penting jika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang kusukai," jawab Ichigo polos yang sukses membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan saat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu. Oh... ayolah, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa saat bersama Ichigo, jantungku seakan-akan ingin mencelos keluar dari tempatnya.

"Haha... bercanda, jadi... apa yang kau pikirkan?" sahut Ichigo dengan sebuah tawa. Apa? Tadi dia bilang apa? 'Bercanda'? Oh, Kami-sama kenapa sekarang tubuhku menjadi lemas seakan-akan ditimpa oleh batu seberat 1 ton. Oh, oke... sebenarnya aku tak tahu seberat apa batu 1 ton itu.

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggilku. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Seluruh darah di tubuhku seakan-akan berlomba menuju kepalaku.

"_TAWAKE_!" teriakku berang sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

#*#

_Gemuruh hatiku tak bisa menyamakan gemuruh langit. Kenapa? Padahal kurasa jantungku sudah ingin keluar dan mengamuk._

...

Dengan malas aku mengambil sumpit, lalu menjepit gulungan telur yang ada di atas piring di depanku. Perlahan, tanganku bergerak dan memasukkan telur itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Ru...kia-nee," panggil Karin. Aku mengangkat wajahku lemas, menatap wajah Karin yang kaget melihatku. Aku mengunyah makanan di mulutku dengan pelan, lalu menelannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lemas. Karin menurunkan alisnya dan tersenyum konyol.

"I... _Ie... Betsuni_," jawab Karin sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Rukia-chan kenapa?" tanya Yuzu, sepertinya gadis kecil ini ingin mewakili Karin bertanya. Kembali, dengan malas aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah Yuzu. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yuzu saat melihat wajahku pun tak jauh bedanya dengan Karin.

"Aku sedang..." aku hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu, sayangnya, lagi-lagi jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Membuat dadaku serasa sakit dan.. begitu sesak. Aku benar-benar sulit bernapas. "Terima kasih makanannya," kataku cepat sambil meletakkan sumpitku. Dengan malas aku berdiri dan membawa mangkukku menuju wastafel, lalu mencucinya.

"Sebenarnya Rukia-nee kenapa?" bisik Karin. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi aku teringat perkataan Ichigo siang tadi. _Haha..._ _Bercanda_.Sial, kenapa hanya dengan 1 kata itu aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa hanya gara-gara 1 kata aku jadi lemas?

Aku menghentakkan mangkuk yang telah kucuci di rak piring. Dapat kulihat Karin dan Yuzu tersentak kaget, dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Lagi PMS?" sahut Ichigo. Dengan kesal aku melempar sapu tanganku ke wajahnya. Wajahku memerah menahan marah. Lagi-lagi dadaku sesak. Semakin sesak saat mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia tak tahu penyebab kegalauanku sekarang.

"_BAKA... BAKA... BAKA_..." jeritku frustasi. Langsung saja aku melenggang lari keluar rumah.

"O...Oi... Rukia!" teriak Ichigo. Ia berusaha menyusulku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin membasahi kepala dan bahuku. Langsung saja Ichigo mencengkram lenganku dan membalikkan tubuhku. Menatap wajahku yang kini telah basah oleh air... hujan?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, tetesan air hujan langsung membanting diri ke wajahku. Perlahan, bibirku mengeluarkan seulas senyuman. Hujan. Hujan turun. Walaupun langit terus bergemuruh, gemuruh di dadaku perlahan mereda.

"Oi... Kau kenapa? Ayo masuk, sekarang hujan!" teriak Ichigo. Dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Aku suka hujan, kenapa kau cerewet sekali saat hujan. Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku!" sinisku sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Sangat pelan. Langkahku benar-benar pelan, aku masih ingin menikmati hujan. Aku masih ingin menerima guyuran hujan yang mendinginkan kulitku. Aku masih ingin mendengar gemuruh langit yang menggelitik telingaku. Aku masih ingin menatap kilatan petir yang menghiburku. Aku... masih ingin menikmati semua ini.

"Cih... terserah padamu." Ichigo berdecih pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat sudah berada di depan pagar rumahku. Tanganku terangkat dan mulai menyentuh pintu itu, namun aku langsung mengepalkan tanganku dan meletakkannya kembali di sebelah pahaku.

Aku berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhku yang sudah basah di pintu pagar. Perlahan mataku menutup, tubuhku mulai merosot dan akhirnya terduduk di tanah. Kembali kubuka mataku dan melirik ke arah rumah Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di pintu, lalu kembali menutup mataku. Aku masih menikmati hujan malam ini. Langit malam begitu kelam, namun hatiku kembali cerah oleh hujan. Aku menarik napas pelan, mencoba menyesapi aroma hujan yang selalu memabukkanku. Aku selalu terhipnotis oleh permainan alam ini. Hingga membuatku tak lagi memedulikan sekitarku.

"Hujan," lirihku. Senyuman di bibirku mengembang. Perasaanku kembali tenang. Aku merasa tubuhku seakan-akan melayang saat hujan turun. Masalahku benar-benar terasa hanyut saat hujan turun.

"Hujan!" kataku lagi.

"HUJAN!" teriakku.

#*#

_Terima kasih, hujan. Terima kasih karena telah menenangkanku!_

...

"...Kia... Rukia... Rukia!" Aku merasa tubuhku diguncang oleh seseorang. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat.

"Ichi..." suaraku begitu parau. Tenggorokanku sakit. Dengan tatapan sayu aku mencoba meneliti wajah Ichigo. Kenapa wajahnya begitu panik?

Suara tetesan hujan seakan memekakkan telingaku. Ingin rasanya aku menyumbat telingaku dengan sesuatu, sayangnya, tanganku terlalu lemas untuk diangkat. Mataku juga semakin berat untuk dibuka. "I... Ichi..." lirihku parau.

"Diam! Jangan berbicara!" bentak Ichigo. Aku terdiam, suara Ichigo bahkan lebih memekakkan dari suara hujan. Tunggu, sekarang hujan? Dengan susah payah aku menoleh dan melihat ratusan tetes hujan yang berjatuhan. Disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa tubuhku terangkat ke udara.

"Ichigo..." lirihku parau untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Diamlah Rukia. Lihatlah dirimu. Menyedihkan sekali," geram Ichigo. Sejujurnya aku merasa terhina dengan kalimat itu, tapi mendengar nada bicaranya yang terkesan khawatir membuatku menyesal, entah mengapa.

Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Aku tak tahu sekarang aku ada dimana, seingatku, tadi aku masih terduduk di depan pagar rumahku. Sekarang, Ichigo malah membopongku ke suatu tempat.

"_Ichi... aku di... mana_?" tanyaku. Suaraku begitu parau dan serak, pita suaraku seakan-akan mau putus.

"Kubilang diam!" bentaknya. Aku tertunduk dan menurut. Kurasakan cengkraman Ichigo di lengan dan pahaku mengerat. Ah sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak merasakanya. Tubuhku benar-benar sudah mati rasa.

Aku menatap wajah khawatir Ichigo. Langit malam dan air hujan cukup untuk membuat mataku sulit melihat. Ditambah lagi dengan mataku yang benar-benar berat dan terasa sulit untuk membuka.

"Cih... aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di luar Rukia," kesal Ichigo. Aku kembali menatap wajah Ichigo dengan susah payah. Dia bilang apa? Sejak kapan aku tertidur di luar? Aku tidak merasa aku tidur di luar.

"_Ichigo, aku tidak_..." aku belum sempat memprotes, namun Ichigo langsung memotongnya.

"HARUS BERAPA KALI KUBILANG DIAM!" bentaknya. Mataku langsung melotot mendapatkan bentakan yang menusuk itu. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Kami saling bertatapan. Sial, aku mengaku kalah. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"_A... da... apa_?" tanyaku terbata. Itu bukanlah karena gugup mendapatkan tatapan matanya, aku berbicara terbata karena tenggorokanku yang benar-benar sudah terasa sakit.

"Kau merasakannya sendiri, kan? Kau merasakan tenggorokanmu sakit bukan?" tanya Ichigo. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga membuat punggungnya melengkung dan wajahnya tertempel di bahuku. Aku semakin bingung, rambutnya mulai menyusahkanku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendorong kepala Ichigo. Ichigo menurut dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahuku. Kami kembali bertatapan, dapat dengan jelas aku melihat kerutan di dahinya bertambah, membuat dahiku ikut berkerut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku memaksakan diri. Guyuran hujan sudah tak kuhiraukan lagi.

"Kau tertidur, Rukia. kau tertidur di depan rumahmu. Kalau saja aku tak menyadari bahwa lampu kamarmu terus padam, kau mungkin akan mati kedinginan di luar," lirih ichigo. Kakinya kebali melangkah.

"_Kita... mau... kemana_?" tanyaku lagi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di luar? Dan sekarang aku harus melihat wajah sedih Ichigo. Oh, sedih? Apakah Ichigo sedih?

"Ke rumahku. Sudahlah, kau diam saja!" kesal Ichigo. Tubuhku menggigil seketika saat mendengar pintu rumah Ichigo di buka dan Ichigo membawaku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sebenarnya terasa hangat. Namun, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa menggigil dan benar-benar merasa tubuhku membeku saat masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku. "_Ichi... hhah... dhi... nginh..._" lirihku pelan.

"Ichi-nii ada... Rukia-nee!" aku mendengar suara melengking Karin dan derap langkahnya.

"Karin-chan, ada apa dengan Rukia-chan?" suara Yuzu yang terdengar panik mulai memekakkan telingaku.

"Yuzu, cepat ambilkan air dan handuk! Karin, kau ambilkan obat di kotak P3K di dapur!" teriakan Ichigo justru terdengar lebih panik. Tubuhku serasa terguncang saat kusadari kaki Ichigo mulai melangkah cepat dan tubuhku terasa mulai melawan gravitasi, juga langkah Ichigo yang terkesan sedikit lambat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya kami sedang naik tangga.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit saat aku berusaha membuka kembali mataku. Napasku menderu, sesak! Tubuhku dingin, mataku berat, dan dadaku sesak. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

"Sabarlah, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo.

Sekali lagi, aku mendengar suara pintu di buka. Tubuhku terhempas pelan di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Kasur? Tunggu, ini ada di lantai 2. Satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki kasur di lantai 2 adalah kamar ji-san dan Ichigo. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ini kamar ji-san, berarti...

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku, namun, lagi-lagi Ichigo membentakku.

"Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar, Rukia!?" bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuhku hingga kembali berbaring. Tangan Ichigo menahan punggungku, lalu meletakkan sebuah bantal di kepalaku sebagai sandaran. Perlahan, kurasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimutiku. Ichigo mennutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Tangannya lalu menyentuh dahiku.

"Panas," katanya.

Brak! Aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan derap langkah yang semakin mendekat.

"Ichi-nii, ini kotak P3K-nya!" sahut Karin panik. Sekarang suaranya pun ikut-ikutan panik karena terbawa suasana.

"Aku membawakan air dan handuknya, onii-chan," suara Yuzu tak kalah paniknya. Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Ah... sudahlah... kalian tidur saja, sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Kalian masih harus sekolah besok," kata Ichigo cepat. Sesuatu yang lembut mulai menyentuh leherku, begitu hangat dan perlahan bergerak berirama. Sebuah handuk, Ichigo berusaha mengeringkan tubuhku.

"Tapi... onii-chan, bagaimana dengan..." Yuzu hendak protes, sayangnya Ichigo langsung memotong.

"Aku akan merawatnya. Sudahlah... kalian tidur saja," kata Ichigo lembut. Tak ada respon dari Karin dan Yuzu, yang ada hanyalah suara langkah yang terdengar menjauh. Mendengar langkah berirama itu membuatku terserang kantuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan merawatmu, Rukia!" suara tegas itu kini benar-benar membawaku ke alam mimpi.

#*#

_Ini aneh sekali. Kenapa saat hujan turun aku... merasa _hampa_!_

_..._

Aku menggeliat dalam tidurku. Sakit di kepalaku sudah berkurang banyak, tapi tenggorokanku masih terasa sangat sakit. Tubuhku terasa hangat. Ah... tak kusangka selimut Ichigo benar-benar sehangat ini. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada bantal besar di hadapanku. Namun, aku mulai merasa aneh saat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di punggungku.

"Jangan menggeliat, Rukia!" suara baritone yang terkesan malas itu membuatku terkesiap. Langsung saja aku melepas pelukanku pada _bantal_ itu. Aku tertegun dan menelan ludahku dengan susah payah saat mataku menangkap dada bidang seorang laki-laki. Perlahan, wajahku terangkat dan melihat siapa pemilik dada bidang ini.

"_I...chi.._" suaraku tercekat di tenggorokanku. Langsung saja aku memegangi kulit leherku. Tenggorokanku sangat sakit. Aku berusaha melepaskan _pelukan_ Ichigo dan mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk.

"Rukia, kau sudah bangun?" Mataku langsung menukik ke arah Ichigo ketika ia bangun sambil menguap lebar. Ichigo ikut mengubah posisi tubuhnya, ia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang.

"_A... pha... yangh... khau... lhakhukhan... pha... dakuh...!? (_A... pa... yang... kau... lakukan... pa... daku...!?)_" _kataku setengah mati. Sayangnya, suaraku itu malah terdengar seperti dengungan lalat.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya kikuk. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melayangkan tinjuku di wajahnya, membuatnya akhirnya tersadar dari ketidak-warasannya tadi.

"_I... nhih_... (I... ni...)" jeritku tertahan sambil menunjuk tenggorokanku.

"Suaramu hilang? Salahmu!" kesalnya. Ichigo lalu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik tangannya, hingga akhirnya ia kembali keluar dari selimut itu.

"Ada apa sih... eh?" Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ketika Ichigo hendak membentakku. Tidak... aku malu. Tunggu dulu... keadaan apa ini? Aku dan ichigo berada di atas ranjang, Ichigo hanya mengenakan _boxer_ dan aku... hei... sejak kapan aku mengenakan pakaian tidur?

Aku memelototi Ichigo dan menunjuk tubuhnya. Wajahku mulai memerah saat pikiran-pikiran aneh sempat singgah di otakku.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau kenapa? Oh... apakah kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh?" goda Ichigo. Ichigo menarik daguku hingga dagu kami bersentuhan. Wajahku semakin memerah dan langsung saja aku menepis tangannya.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Dan sialnya, Ichigo malah terkekeh. Sekuat tenaga aku memelototinya.

"Ahahaha... bercanda. Baiklah... akankuugh..." saat Ichigo mulai ingin menjelaskan, aku menonjok perutnya kuat. Tanpa menunggu ia mencela, aku kembali memukul kepalanya, menendang perutnya dan melalukan penyiksaan seperti biasanya pada Ichigo.

...

"Jadi... sekarang aku sudah mengenakan pakaianku, kau bisa tenang mendengarkan penjelasanku... NONA KUCHIKI!?" kata Ichigo. Aku dan Ichigo sudah duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah jengkelnya yang dipenuhi lebam kecil.

"Semalam, kau tertidur di depan rumahmu! Sepertinya kau tertidur lebih dari 3 jam! Aku membawamu pulang dan merawatmu! Yang mengganti bajumu itu Yuzu dan Karin! Piyama yang kau kenakan itu milik Yuzu! Semalam aku hanya beniat menungguimu, tapi sayangnya aku mengantuk dan tanpa sadar membuka baju, lalu tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu! Kau puas!?" katanya jengkel. Sial, sekarang aku justru lebih jengkel.

Aku menuliskan sesuatu di kertas memo yang sempat Ichigo berikan padaku. Setelah menuliskan beberapa huruf, aku menunjukkannya pada Ichigo.

"_Kenapa kita bisa berpelukan_?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk kuat.

"Kau yang memelukku!" katanya malas. Dengan kesal aku menuliskan sesuatu lagi di kertas yang sama.

"_Lalu... kenapa kau memelukku balik_?" Ichigo membaca tulisan itu dan kembali kubalas dengan anggukan. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa menahan rona merah muda di pipiku, dan rona merah muda itu berganti merah padam saat melihat wajah Ichigo yang ikut-ikutan memerah.

"I... Itu... itu karena tubuhmu dingin, aku... mencoba menghangat.. kan...nya," jawab ichigo gelapapan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Cesh... kepalaku benar-benar terasa panas sekarang. Cepat-cepat aku menuliskan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan topik.

Aku menyodorkan kertas memo itu di depan wajah ichigo. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Ichigo melirik.

"Tentu saja kau demam. Suaramu bahkan sampai hilang seperti itu. Aku merawatmu dengan susah payah. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku mau merawatmu yang tak bisa diam itu," jengkelnya. Wajahku kembali memanas, ingatanku mengenai semalam sepintas keluar.

Aku menunduk lemah, lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

_A... ri... ga... tou_... Itulah tulisan yang kutulis.

Dengan malu-malu aku menunjukkan kertas memo itu.

Cesh... secara bersamaan wajahku dan wajah Ichigo memerah. Kami membuang muka. Aku malu...

"A...Ah... _Do... Douita_," kata Ichigo malu-malu.

* * *

.::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::.

* * *

Aku turun dari lantai 2 kediaman Kurosaki dengan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Setelah menjernihkan pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk mencari makanan. _Well, _sebenarnya aku juga sering numpang sarapan di sini jika nii-sama sibuk dengan kerjaannya hingga berhari-hari tak pulang.

Wajahku memerah saat mengingat kejadian di kamar tadi. Oh... bagaimana bisa aku dan Ichigo tertidur bersama dalam keadaan berpelukan. Aduh... aku malu sekali. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa semalam aku tertidur di bawah guyuran hujan? Itu tak masuk akal.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit berdenyut, tapi tak membuatku sulit berjalan. Aku melirik ruang keluarga dan melihat jam dinding. _Pukul 7.15_, batinku. Sekolahku masuk pukul 08.00, masih lama. Pantas saja Ichigo masih bersikap santai. Tapi, sepertinya Karin dan Yuzu sudah berangkat sekolah.

Sempat aku menghela napas kecewa saat teringat ji-san dan ba-chan. Oh... biasanya ba-chan akan menyambutku dengan roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_ kalau aku menginap di sini dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Atau setidaknya, nee-san dan ba-chan akan menemuiku di kamar tidur tamu dan membangunkanku dengan cara menggelitikiku. Sekarang, semua itu tinggal kenangan.

Ji-san dan nii-sama sudah 4 hari tak pulang dari kerja. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sibuk. Ah... sudahlah, tak perlu merasa kesepian, Rukia! Kau... masih... mempunyai keluarga Kurosaki sebagai pelarian... sakit... hatimu? AKu berdecih pelan. Sakit hati, ya?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin. Dengan lemas aku menghentikan langkahku. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Perkataan Ichigo kemarin benar-benar membuat jantungku ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

'_Haha..._ _Bercanda!' _

_'Aku juga menyukai perempuan yang menyerupai ibuku_'

Oh... menyedihkan sekali mengingat semua itu. aku memegangi dadaku. Kenapa semakin bergemuruh. Tanpa sadar, dahiku berkerut kecewa. Ah.. untunglah Ichigo masih ada di atas, sedang mandi.

"Ruki... wah... waha... huwaa..." cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju tangga saat mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh Ichigo diiringi suara berisik yang memekakkan telingaku.

"Hagh...!" jeritku tertahan saat melihat Ichigo ternyata terjatuh dan... bruk... menimpaku.

Tubuh Ichigo begitu berat, dengan susah payah aku menahannya. Tapi, tunggu... ada yang aneh... kenapa aku merasa aneh. Kenapa bibirku terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan... basah?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan langsung terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Langsung saja aku mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh polosnya yang kini hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Dan... euh... tubuhnya masih basah oleh air.

Aku memegangi bibirku, tapi sialnya –dan entah mengapa– bibirku terasa perih. Wajahku perlahan memerah. Tadi... aku dan Ichigo... kami... Aku melirik ke arah ichigo, ia sedang memegangi pinggangnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh... Rukia... kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sudut bibir sebelah kanan Ichigo berdarah. Dengan hati-hati aku menekan sudut bibir bagian kiriku dan... ouh... sial, begitu perih.

"Rukia... bibirmu kenapa!?" sahut Ichigo panik sambil menarik daguku mendekati wajahnya. Aku hanya diam dengan wajah memerah total. Pandangan mata Ichigo begitu khawatir. Kenapa anak ini tak bisa membaca situasi? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Bibirnya juga berdarah dan seharusnya ia juga merasa sakit.

**_ICHIGO, TADI KITA BERCIUMAN_**! jeritku dalam hati.

#*#

.

.

.

TBC

**Maaf, lagi-lagi Ichi berdusta mengenai chapter ini yang akan menceritakan tentang Kurosakis' dan Kuchikis' yang akan melayat. Tapi, gak apa kan? Ini juga ada adegan aneh. Hehe... gomenasai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf buat yang tidak menikmati fic-fic buatanku.**

**Dan lagi, aku cuma mau menginformasikan. Fic-ficku yang lain mungkin akan lama diupdate karena sekarang aku sedang sakit. Dan ini cuma mau publish aja dan (lagi) maaf chapter ini pendek banget. Hehe...**

**Saran dan kritikan saya tunggu**

**Bagi yang berkenan silahkan**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah… ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Demi tumbuhnya rambut di atas jilbab author, ***Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan* **ini bukanlah milik Kubo-sensei dan sepenuhnya milik si author sedeng**

**Rated : T**

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut**

* * *

**Balasan review buat yang anonymous reviewer**

**Aeni Hibiki : **thx for RnR. Ini lanjutannya ^^/ makasih atas dukungan dan doanya. Maaf, kali ini updatenya lebih lama dari biasanya.

**Rinko Kurochiki :** wah... makasih dah RnR kakak :3 hehe... ini udah kubuat sebaik2 yg kubisa kak -w- sisanya tinggal menunggu pendapat kakak aja XD

Makasih juga buat, '**Kuchiki Kazuhei' **' ' **'reiji m' **'candy loly bery' **'Keiko Eni Naomi' **'Naruzhea AiChi' **KitoUsagiBianca' **Hepta Py' **' '** 'Hikary Cresenti Ravenia' **'Aurora Borealix'**dan **'**** .98'** yang sudah memberi dukungan lewat review, juga para silent readers yang mau membaca fic ini :) para readers yang memfollow bahkan sampai mem-fave fic ini... saya sangat berterima kasih... :)

* * *

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

_Hujan... apa itu hujan? Apakah hujan itu tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit? Apakah hujan itu sesuatu yang meguntungkan? Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Jawablah... kumohon. Jawab pertanyaan itu. agar aku benar-benar bisa mengerti apa alasan sebenarnya aku menyukai hujan._

...

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuh polos Ichigo –yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang– itu agar menjauh dariku. Sejujurnya, tubuhnya itu selain membuatku risih dan _malu_, ia juga memiliki berat badan yang sanggup meremukkan tulang-tulangku.

Aku memegangi bibirku yang sekarang sedikit basah. Namun, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu perih ketika kusentuh. Wajahku terasa memanas dan kuyakin wajahku telah memerah sekarang. Ah... apa yang kami lakukan tadi!? Tidak... Kami... kami... kami...

Mataku dengan jahil melirik ke arah Ichigo. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggangnya sedangkan yang lainnya mulai mengurut kepala. Keluhan sakit meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aduh... Rukia... kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Pandangan mataku terfokus pada bibir Ichigo yang baru saja berucap. Dan saat itu juga melihat sudut bibir sebelah kanan Ichigo sedikit berdarah.

Masih dalam keadaan kaget dan mata membulat, aku langsung menyentuh kembali bibirku. Namun, kali ini pada tempat yang lebih spesifik. Sudut bibir sebelah kiriku! Dan... bagus! Ternyata rasa perih yang sempat kurasakan berasal dari sudut bibirku itu.

"Rukia... bibirmu kenapa!?" sahut Ichigo panik sambil menarik daguku mendekati wajahnya. Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai menyamai warna kepiting rebus.

Kuperhatikan manik _hazel_ Ichigo tertuju pada bibirku, dan pandangan itu menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dasar bocah idiot. Dasar jeruk bodoh! Apakah dia tak bisa membaca situasi? Bibirnya terluka, kan? Itu pasti sakit –atau setidaknya perih. Ia seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi!

_**ICHIGO, TADI KITA BERCIUMAN**_! jeritku dalam hati.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibirku ke mataku. _Amethyst _dan_ hazel _bertemu. Ungu kelabu dan coklat itu warna yang kontras, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman? Aku merasa warna itu begitu pas di otakku. Dan aku rasanya ingin terus memperhatikannya.

Aku –dengan enggan– membuang muka dan cepat-cepat memukul wajah Ichigo. Ia mengumpat, lalu mulai menatapku tajam. Aku ingin memarahinya, tapi tidak bisa karena tenggorokan bodohku ini yang tak bisa menyimpul dengan baik pita suaraku.

Tubuhku mulai bergerak gelisah –tak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang. Ichigo mulai berceloteh tak jelas, tapi karena kepalaku yang mulai dilanda pusing, aku jadi tak bisa mencerna semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Ah... tak usah dipedulikan, pastilah ocehan tak jelas yang ia keluarkan. d

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dengan masih membuang muka. Aku masih malu dengan insiden kecil yang terjadi di antara kami tadi, selain itu aku juga malu untuk melihat tubuh polos seorang Kurosaki Ichigo –yang sebenarnya sudah puluhan kali kulihat.

Dadaku terasa sedikit aneh. Entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu di dalamnya sedang berdesakan. Begitu sesak dan merisihkanku. Tunggu dulu!... Tangan kiriku perlahan menyentuh dadaku, dan benar saja, jantungku berdetak cepat dengan hentakan berirama. Hei... apakah ini yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan... _berdebar_?

Tiba-tiba –saat aku sedang mempelajari kata 'berdebar' itu– aku merasa tubuhku sesaat melawan gravitasi. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhku dan itu sudah jelas Ichigo. JELAS! Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Langsung saja aku menggeliat dalam bopongannya.

"Diamlah, Rukia!" tegas Ichigo. Dengan jengkel aku menjambak rambut Ichigo.

"_Tu... runkan.. hakkhu_..." kataku setengah mati. Ichigo menatapku jengkel, lalu tiba-tiba menyundul kepalaku dengan kepalanya, membuatku langsung berhenti menggeliat dan mulai mengelus dahiku. Sial, tak kusangka dahinya sekeras itu. Kepalaku mulai pusing.

"Kubilang diam, luka di bibirmu itu harus diobati!" jengkelnya. Aku terdiam menatap wajahnya yang begitu serius. Kepalaku perlahan tertunduk. Wajahku kembali memanas, aku menempelkan sisi kanan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya.

"_Tawake wa_!" lirihku dengan suara serak.

#*#

_Langit bergemuruh. Dadaku juga terasa begitu. Oh langit... apakah alasanmu bergemuruh sama dengan alasan dadaku bergemuruh?_

...

Ichigo mendudukiku di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Dengan jengkel ia menunjukku sambil berkata, "Diam di sini!" Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku terkikik. Lucu sekali melihat wajahnya yang memancarkan aura jengkel dan khawatir itu.

Kaki Ichigo membawanya pergi menuju dapur, mungkin dia mau mengambil kotak P3K. Saat mataku tak dapat lagi melihat tubuh Ichigo, tanganku perlahan terangkat dan kembali menyentuh dadaku. Masih bergemuruh dan sekarang sudah sedikit mereda.

Bibirku tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa perasaan senang memenuhi hatiku. Kenapa? Aku merasa senang berada dekat dengan Ichigo. Seperti ada yang menghangatkan hatiku dan memberikan kenyamanan padaku.

Kepalaku terangkat dan pandanganku menyapu ruangan keluarga ini. Aku tersentak pelan saat tak sengaja melihat foto _ba-chan_ yang ada di atas altar di sudut ruangan. Wajah _ba-chan _mengingatkanku pada Inoue.

"_Inoue_..." mulutku berucap lirih.

Perasaan hangat di dadaku lenyap seketika. Dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Jemariku mulai meremas bagian dada piyamaku. Terasa semakin sakit saat aku mengingat ucapan Ichigo kemarin.

'_Haha..._ _Bercanda!' _

_'Aku juga menyukai perempuan yang menyerupai ibuku_'

Hanya dua kalimat. Dan ia menyebut kalimat itu dengan tawa dan senyum yang selama ini kusuka darinya. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa saat otaknya tidak memikirkan kesedihannya saat _ba-chan_ meninggal dulu. Tapi aku benci saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa saat dia mengingat _ba-chan _ dan menggunakan senyuman itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedihnya. Dan kali ini dia tersenyum tanpa beban pada saat ia memikirkan _ba-chan_. Itu terlihat sedikit... aneh! Dan juga menyebalkan.

Ichigo datang dengan kotak P3K di tangan kanannya dan segelas air di tangan kirinya. Mataku menatapnya sendu. Ia masih sibuk dengan barang-barang di tangannya. _Ichigo menyukai Inoue_. Itulah kenyataan yang kuketahui sekarang, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak rela dengan itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo. Aku mengernyit dan memberikan senyum simpul saat Ichigo terduduk di lantai di depanku.

"_Sedi.. khit..."_ lirihku. Ichigo terdiam, lalu mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak P3K, sedikit kapas. Ia lalu mencelupkan setengah bagian dari kapas itu dalam air pada gelas yang tadi ia bawa.

"Tahan sebentar, akan sedikit perih," sahutnya sambil menarik leherku mendekati wajahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan _berdebar _itu menyerangku. Dadaku kembali berdetak dengan berirama dan perasaan hangat perlahan menyelimutiku. Saat itu juga pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat bergelayut di otakku pergi. Yang sekarang memenuhi otakku hanyalah... Ichigo.

"Ssssttt..." aku mendesis pelan dan sontak memundurkan kepalaku saat kapas basah di tangan Ichigo menyentuh bibirku.

"Sakit?" lirih Ichigo. kepalaku menggeleng pelan. Ichigo kembali mendekatkan kapas itu pada bibirku dan dengan susah payah aku menahan rasa perih yang luar biasa itu.

Mataku dengan nakal memperhatikan _hazel_ miliknya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirku. Menyenangkan sekali memperhatikannya diam-diam seperti ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba. Tangan Ichigo menjauh dari belakang leherku, dan kini bergerak dalam kotak P3K di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang kubalas, namun senyumanku masih tak mau menghilang. _Oh... ternyata yang Ichigo ambil itu sebuah plester_.

"Mendekatlah!" perintah Ichigo pelan. Mendengar kalimat itu tiba-tiba wajahku memanas dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ck..." Ichigo berdecak kesal lalu dengan paksa menarik wajahku mendekat.

**Plek!**

Sebuah plester tertempel rapi di sudut bibirku.

"Hei... kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah dan panas, apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkkan tangan kekarnya di dahiku. Wajahku semakin memanas dan langsung saja aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

"Ck... sudahlah, tak usah memaksakan diri, tak usah sekolah saja hari in...-ugh..." tanpa basa-basi aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya setelah tahu kalimatnya itu. Sial, perasaan hangat yang tadi menyelimutiku kini berubah menjadi api yang membakar emosiku.

Aku menatap Ichigo tajam, memberikan isyarat mata yang seakan-akan mengatakan, _Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti itu!_

"Kau masih sakit bodoh!" Ichigo menyentil dahiku, sontak saja aku memukul perutnya kuat. Sejujurnya, saat kepalaku terdorong ke belakang oleh sentilan itu, aku merasa dunia seakan berputar dan aku sulit untuk melihat. Oh ya, sepertinya aku memang masih sakit, tapi aku tetap mau sekolah.

"Baiklah... baiklah... kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya, dan aku sulit untuk memecahkan kepalamu itu," Ichigo berkomentar sambil mengelus perutnya. Aku tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, kau harus _selalu_ di dekatku," lanjutnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya.

**Blush...**

Mulutku terbuka dan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa bersuara. Wajahku kembali memanas dan aku yakin sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Apa maksud Ichigo mengatakan tadi? Kalimat itu terkesan seakan-akan dia ingin terus bersamaku dan ingin menjagaku. Apalagi dia memberikan penekanan berbeda pada kata 'selalu'.

"Lagi-lagi wajahmu memerah," sahutnya jengkel. Aku menatapnya kikuk dan tanpa sengaja _amethyst_-ku melihat bibirnya. Luka itu masih ada dan melihat luka itu membuat wajahku semakin memanas –seakan-akan ingin meledak.

"_Be...rhisik_," sahutku parau.

Tanganku menjangkau kotak P3K dan gelas berisi air yang ada di sebelah , tanganku sedikit bergetar karena gugup, namun itu tak mengganggu kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan sekarang.

"Mau aph..." Langsung saja aku meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku pada bibir Ichigo saat ia hendak protes. Setelah itu, kucelupkan secuil kapas yang tadi kuambil dari kotak P3K pada air dalam gelas.

Tangan kiriku menarik tengkuk Ichigo pelan, lalu tangan kananku yang memegang kapas mendekat pada bibirnya. Perlahan, aku menghapus bekas darah yang ada di bawah bibirnya, lalu mulai menekan-nekan sumber darahnya –bekas luka.

"A... aw... sakit," rintih Ichigo. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya hingga tanganku yang ada di tengkuknya terlepas.

"_Maaf_," lirihku pelan. Tanganku lalu mengambil sebuah plester di dalam kotak P3K dan dengan hati-hati aku menempelkan plester itu di sudut bibirnya. Sekilas, aku melihat rona merah di wajah Ichigo.

"Dasar!" ia berujar tegas, membuatku mengernyit bingung saat aku sedang menekan plester itu agar menempel. "Jika kau lembut seperti ini kau akan terlihat lebih cantik," lanjutnya hampir berbisik. Aku tersentak dan dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku dari wajahnya.

Kami saling membuang muka. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sikapku yang biasanya –kasar– jarang keluar.

Diam. Sunyi. Hening. _Silent_. _Shizuka_. Hal itulah yang sekarang melanda kami. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dan canggung untuk sekadar memarahinya sekarang. Padahal, memarahi dan memaki Ichigo sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinku tiap hari.

"Oh iya... Rukia," aku melirik ke arah Ichigo saat ia memanggil namaku –dengan malu-malu. Akhirnya ia berani membuat buah percakapan.

"Kenapa bibir kita terluka?" Sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibirnya. Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan wajah polos tanpa beban yang membuatku ingin sekali menggantungnya di Menara Tokyo.

_#*#_

_Aku begitu menyukai warna rambutnya yang menyala itu. Begitu menyejukkan. Warna cerah yang ikut mencerahkan hatiku. Entah mengapa, sesaat aku berpikir agar langit terus memantulkan warna matahari. Warna matahari yang sama dengan rambutnya. Tapi, bukankah aku membenci hari yang cerah?_

_..._

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajuku. Sedari tadi aku terus memegangi dadaku dan sesekali meremas seragamku. Lagi-lagi aku teringat perkataan Ichigo kemarin.

Oh... Ichigo seorang _mother complex_, yang artinya dia terobesi pada ibunya. Kemarin saja ia mangatakan bahwa ia menyukai Inoue karena secara fisik, Inoue mirip dengan _ba-chan_. Rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, sifatnya, bahkan senyumnya, Inoue begitu sempurna, sangat mirip denga _ba-chan_.

Aku menghela napas lelah, lalu pandangan mataku beralih pada lantai rumah. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas lelah, kemudian menatap bayangan tubuhku pada cermin di depanku. _Kami-sama_, benarkah itu aku? Begitu pendek dengan wajah pas-pasan, dada rata, rambut hitam pendek. Sama sekali tak ada yang menarik dari diriku. Aku mungil, entah cocok atau tidak jika aku dikatakan sebagai murid SMA. Berbeda sekali dengan Inoue. Aku kalah... ya kalah... TUNGGU! Apa maksudku mengatakan hal itu? Aku kalah? Kalah dari apa?

Aku menampar pipiku keras dan menggeleng. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa tadi, aku sekilas berpikir bahwa aku... menyukai si _baka orenji_ itu? Tidak... itu tidak mungkin!

"Rukia!" Aku tersentak kaget dan sontak memutar tubuhku ketika ada seserorang yang memanggil namaku.

"_Ichigo_?" sahutku parau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah, aku tunggu di bawah," sahut Ichigo malas. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk, lalu Ichigo beranjak pergi.

Setelah yakin Ichigo pergi, aku kembali menatap wajahku di depan cermin. Oh... menyedihkan sekali.

* * *

**..::Do Re Mi Rintik Hujan::..**

* * *

Aku sudah siap dengan semua pakaianku, setelah ini aku akan berterima kasih pada Ichigo karena sudah merawatku dan tadi repot-repot mengambil pakaianku di rumah.

Namun, setelah turun dari tangga dan mengintip ruang keluarga, aku justru hanya bisa bergeming menatapnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan altar _ba-chan_ menatap foto itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa perasaan.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak, menancapkan beberapa dupa yang telah ia bakar pada altar itu. Tangannya bergerak, lalu bertemu. Perlahan, matanya terpejam dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sedang berdoa.

Tak lama, matanya terbuka dan tangannya terjatuh di atas pahanya. Tatapannya terisi, bukan lagi tatapan kosong, tapi justru terisi oleh tatapan sendu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dia seakan-akan... mengasihani sesuatu, entah kasihan akan apa. Yang jelas, tatapan itu... adalah tatapan yang paling kubenci. Tatapan yang menunjukkan betapa lemahnya Ichigo, tatapan yang selalu ia sembunyikan dariku, tatapan yang berada dibalik senyuman paksa yang ia keluarkan.

Tiba-tiba kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah, namun bibirnya malah melengkung ke atas. Aku berdecih disaat dahiku ikut bertaut, dia memaksakan senyumannya di depan _ba-chan_. Dan foto _ba-chan_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum bisu, tak bisa memprotes senyuman palsu yang dikeluarkan Ichigo. Aku yakin, jika ada _ba-chan_ di sini, beliau tak akan senang dengan sikap Ichigo.

"_Kaa-san_, hari ini pun, aku minta doanya," katanya riang. Kugigit bibir bawahku, meredam gejolak amarah yang ingin keluar dari hatiku. Aku tidak senang melihatnya seperti itu, terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang minta dikasihani. Dan lagi, eugh... seharusnya yang harus didoakan itu _ba-chan_, bukan dia. Dasar idiot!

Namun, setelah itu, tatapannya kembali sendu. "_Ichi... akh_..." Langsung saja aku memegang leherku ketika kurasakan rasa panas menjalar di tenggorokanku.

"Rukia!" Ichigo berteriak histeris dan langsung menemuiku, memegang bahuku dan bertanya akan keadaanku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kuat, sakit dan panas. Kurasa suaraku benar-benar akan hilang untuk sementara.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya, dengan kesal aku menatapnya dan menunjuk leherku. _Mikan no baka_! Sudah jelas tenggorokanku.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Sial, ini menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyebut huruf A.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Segera aku membalikkan tubuhku. Namun, tiba-tiba sesuatu telah menyentuh bibirku, membuatku tanpa pikir panjang membuka sedikit bibirku itu. Dan.. hap! Sebuah benda dengan rasa asam manis telah memenuhi lidahku dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku merasakan sebuah helaan napas telah berhembus di wajahku. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Ichigo begitu dekat denganku, membuat wajahku memanas seketika.

Mulutku terbuka hendak menyebut namanya, namun itu justru membuat tenggorokanku semakin sakit.

"Jangan berbicara, makan saja permen itu!" sahutnya pelan. Ini permen? "Itu permen pelega tenggorokan," lanjutnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan melewatiku untuk mengambil tasnya.

Wajahku memerah, segera aku berbalik dan menahan tangannya. Ichigo hendak berbalik, namun langsung kutahan agar ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya. Ichigo hanya memprotes bingung, namun tak kuhiraukan.

Tangan kiriku masih memegang pergelangan tangannya, sedang tangan kananku perlahan terangkat. Sialnya, kenapa tanganku gemetar?

"Kau kenapa, sih?" kesal Ichigo. Kupukul keras punggungnya dan menatap wajahnya. Ia sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk melihatku. Kuletakkan telunjukku di bibirku agar dia tak segera memprotes dan dia mengangguk tanda menurut.

Tatapanku kembali tertuju pada punggung besarnya. Tanganku masih bergetar, namun segera kuatur napasku. Jari telunjukku menyentuh punggung kekarnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan lega menyeruak dari tubuhku. Tanganku bergerak perlahan, terus bergerak membentuk sebuah kata yang kutujukan padanya.

Setelah selesai, tanganku terjatuh dan segera menjuntai di sebelah pahaku. Kepalaku tertunduk menahan malu dan wajahku memerah.

Telingaku menangkap kekehan kecil dari mulut Ichigo. Laki-laki itu melepas genggaman tanganku, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuatku terpesona. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan perlahan mengelus kepalaku, membuatku hanya bisa melenguh nyaman dengan tindakannya itu.

"Ah... _Douitamashita_," jawabnya mantap dan disaat itu juga, aku merasa suhu tubuhku memuncak saking senangnya.

...

Tunggu dulu...

**Senang?**

#*#

_Aku tak pernah berharap hujan akan berhenti. Tak akan, aku sangat menyukai hujan. Kau tahu itu. Tapi, aku ingin hujan di wajahmu kembali turun. Tak ingin. Aku berharap awan hitam yang terus berkeliaran di wajahmu segera pergi, karena aku _**hanya**_ akan senang melihat matahari yang ada di wajahmu._

#*#

Aku dan Ichigo hanya diam selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Bukan tak punya bahan pembicaraan, hanya tak punya suara untuk dikeluarkan. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama berjalan, kami sudah berada di daerah sekolah kami, SMA Karakura. Sedikit merisihkan karena anak-anak yang terus saja berceolteh bersama teman-teman mereka. Oh... Risih? Aku mungkin tidak risih, hanya iri. Haha... mereka bisa bercanda tawa sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam. Tapi, bisa bicara pun sekarang percuma, tak ada yang bisa kubicarakan dengan _baka orenji_ di sebelahku.

"Yo!" Sebuah suara sukses mengagetkanku setelah ia menepuk keras bahuku. Aku dan ichigo terdiam, lalu berbalik dan menatap orang yang berani mengagetkan kami itu.

_Senna_, batinku jengkel. Aku melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya. Namun, setelah melihat orang itu, aku justru mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Oh Inoue... jangan tersenyum seperti itu!

"_Ohayou_... Kuchiki-_san_, Kurosaki-_kun_," sapa Inoue tenang. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tanganku lemas, sedang mataku perlahan melirik Ichigo. Dia tersipu... dia tersipu. Ichigo sialan.

"Ah.. _Ohayou_, Inoue, Senna," balas Ichigo.

"_Ohayou_," sahut Senna sambil tersenyum. Aku tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul, bingung ingin memberi reaksi apa dengan pita suaraku yang sudah sekarat ini.

Sebelah alisku naik melihat tingkah Senna yang menatap wajahku dan wajah Ichigo secara bergantian. Dan bulu romaku seakan-akan tercabut paksa saat melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan yang benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Hei..." Aku tersentak kaget saat ia menyebutkan kata itu, membuatku cepat-cepat memegang lengan jas Ichigo, berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ichigo, menghindari tatapannya itu.

Ichigo hanya menatapku bingung, dan aku tetap diam. Tawa Senna terdengar, membuat tubuhku mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Hei... Kalian berdua," panggil Senna. Aku dan Ichigo sontak menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo santai.

"Bibir kalian kenapa?" tanya Senna dengan nada menggoda, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

Ichigo meraba bibirnya, lalu berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bibir kami terluka." Jawaban konyol yang langsung membuatku menendang kakinya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil menatapku tajam. Aku balik menatapnya tajam, kesal akan jawaban tanpa dosanya itu.

"Kalian berciuman, ya?" Pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Senna benar-benar hampir mencabut bulu romaku. Dengan takut-takut aku menatapnya yang masih tersenyum bangga.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi, Senna?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalian tadi hmmphh..." Langsung kubekap mulut Senna sebelum bibir gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat yang mengerikan bagiku.

Senna menatapku jengkel. Aku menautkan alisku dan menggeleng kuat, sesekali membuka mulutku, mencoba bersuara walau tak bisa. Dengan paksa Senna melepas tanganku. Sebelah alisnya naik dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk padaku, sedang kepalanya menatap Ichigo."Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Suaranya hilang, semalam kehujanan," jawab Ichigo malas. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, aku dan Senna mengikuti dari belakang. Dan entah perasaan jengkel ini datang darimana ketika aku melihat Inoue berjalan bersebelahan dengan Ichigo dan mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Rukia, jangan bilang bahwa kau semalam tertidur di luar dan saat itu sedang hujan?" Senna mengintrogasiku dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Aku tersenyum konyol, lalu menggaruk kepalaku. Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar helaan napas bosan dari Senna. "Kapan kebiasaanmu itu bisa hilang, Rukia? Sejak dulu kau suka sekali bermain di luar rumah sampai lupa waktu dan terus saja tertidur," jengkel Senna. Aku tetap mempertahankan senyum konyolku, tak bisa membantah omongannya. Itu memang benar, ini bukanlah kasus pertama aku tertidur di luar disaat hujan. Oh, mungkin itulah yang membuatku tak cepat sakit saat hujan. Tubuhku mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin hujan.

"Lalu..." Nada yang kembali menggodaku itu terdengar. Dengan takut, kutolehkan wajahku padanya dan dia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Kalian benar-benar ciuman?" bisik Senna. Kajet dengan pertanyaan itu, tanganku refleks mendorongnya mundur, namun hal itu justru membuatku tersandung kaki seseorang dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Bruk... Tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Untungnya, orang itu mau menahan tubuhku agar tak terperosot jatuh. Ia menahan tanganku, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri tegak.

Tangannya besar dan kuat, sepertinya seorang lelaki. Dengan malu-malu, aku mengangkat kepalaku –bermaksud berterima kasih padanya. Namun, saat melihat wajah orang itu, mataku terbelalak kaget.

Tunggu dulu, ini tidak mungkin. Wajah orang ini... _Ichigo_, batinku kaget. Tapi, tidak! Rambut Ichigo itu aneh, orang ini normal, sama denganku.

"Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan, kau bisa terjatuh," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Pipiku merona saat melihat senyumannya. Kenapa aku... terpesona?

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya lagi. Kepalaku perlahan mengangguk, namun mataku masih tertuju pada wajah mengagumkannya. Wajah ini, kenapa begitu mirip dengan Ichigo? Dan... kenapa aku... terpesona?

"Rukia!" Kudengar suara Ichigo menyahut, namun aku masih bergeming. Tetap menatap wajah orang di depanku. Siapa dia?

"Hei... tersenyumlah, kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum..." Ia memegang sedikit rambut di daerah telingaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Rona merah di pipiku bertambah saat sadar dia mencium rambutku dan tepat di depan wajahku dia berbisik, "Ku-chi-ki."

Blush! Perkataan itu sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan kembali menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman. Mataku mengerjap kaget. Dadaku sedikit bergemuruh, aneh, kenapa aku... merasa senang?

Tunggu dulu, dia tahu namaku? Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya yang masih terus tersenyum, namun disaat itu juga aku merasa tubuhku terangkat ke udara.

"Jangan ganggu, Rukia..." Itu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ichigo saat ia beradu punggu dengan orang itu. Hei... aku kenal orang itu.. dia... Shiba-_senpai_.

Dalam bopongan Ichigo, aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang, hendak melihat Shiba-_senpai_ yang tadi dengan sengaja ditabrak Ichigo.

"Wah... kau punya pelindung yang bagus, Kuchiki!" Shiba-senpai berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataannya.

"Jangan dengarkan omongan orang itu!" jengkel Ichigo. Ia menekan setiap katanya dan tangannya yang berada di lengan dan pahaku mengerat, membuatku sedikit kesakitan untuk sesaat.

"Hm..." aku hanya berdehem pelan –dengan susah payah.

...

Aku meronta saat sadar aku berada di atas bopongan Ichigo dan orang-orang di sekitar kami melirik dan berbisik. Kami jadi pusat perhatian. Tidak... itu tidak bagus!

Terus kupukul kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam agar ia menurunkanku, tapi ia tetap berjalan tanpa beban dan menghiraukan semua pukulanku.

"DIAM!" tekannya kuat dan aku hanya bisa diam menurut sambil menahan malu.

...

Aku dan Ichigo disambut dengan siulan, tepuk tangan dan teriakan mengejek di kelas. Ini menjengkelkan.

Ichigo menurunkanku, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa ekspresi dan bantahan.

_Baka orenji_! Dia punya suara dan sama sekali tak mau membantah. Tapi, aku pun mungkin aka melakukan hal sama, karena marah-marah sama sekali tak membawa keuntungan. Jadi, yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menuruti tindakan Ichigo, diam dan mengabaikan semua ejekan. Duduk di kursi dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

Beberapa anak perempuan mendekat padaku, dan anak laki-laki mengerumuni Ichigo.

"Hei hei... Kuchiki, kalian berdua memang sudah pacaran, ya?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, entah siapa yang mengucapkan hal itu, tapi yang jelas kalimat itu telah membuat wajahku memanas dan membuat 4 persimpangan muncul di dahiku.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, aku membuka tasku, mengambil sebuah buku dan pensil. Menuliskan sebuah kata dengan huruf yang sangat besar.

'NO!'

Mereka menatapku bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanya mereka, alis mereka terangkat, menuntut jawaban dariku. Kembali aku mengambil pensilku dan menulis sebuah kalimat.

"_Suaraku hilang karena kehujanan, jadi tolong jangan ajak aku bicara. Aku janji jika suaraku sudah muncul akan kuceritakan semuanya_." Itu kalimatnya. Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu bukan senyuman biasa, itu... senyuman menggoda.

"Tak perlu diceritakan, luka di bibir kalian sudah menceritakannya," celetuk seseorang, membuatku terdiam dan perlahan rona merah muncul di wajahku, terasa seperti memanggang karena sekarang wajahku terasa begitu panas.

"Hah... rupanya benar." Lagi-lagi mereka menggodaku. Aku hanya diam dan membuang muka, dan entah ini karena kesialanku atau apa, wajahku justru menatap Ichigo yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia tampak berdebat sesaat, terlihat jelas dari tatapan bosan dan kerutan permanennya yang bertambah.

Kulihat, temanku, Grimmjow berujar sambil tersenyum menggoda. Mata Ichigo membulat, membuatku mengernyit kaget. Namun, tindakannya setelah itulah yang benar-benar membuatku kaget. Ichigo menggebrak meja kuat dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan Inoue, Grimmjow... jangan membuatku harus terus mengulangnya!"

Sepertinya aku dapat menangkap pertanyaan itu. _Kau memilih Inoue atau Kuchiki?_ Kepalaku tertunduk, sebuah senyuman miris keluar di bibirku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendengus malas dan menahan gejolak aneh yang terus mendesak dadaku.

#*#

_Bisakah aku membujukmu untuk menyukai hujan? Atau justru kau yang akan menarikku agar menyukai mentari?_

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lega karena akhirnya Aizen-_sensei_ bisa membebaskan kami dari pelajaran sejarah yang mengerikan itu.

Kepalaku menoleh setelah tangan-tanganku berhasil meletakkan buku sejarahku di dalam laci mejaku. Menoleh ke arah jendela dimana ratusan tetes hujan terus berjatuhan, memberikan sebuah tontonan yang kutunggu-tunggu pada mataku.

Hujan turun. Aku tersenyum nyaman. Segera menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kiri agar aku benar-benar dapat menikmatinya, menyesap wangi hujan dan mendengar gemuruh guntur. Itu benar-benar menenangkanku.

"Hujan benar-benar merepotkan." Mataku melebar saat mendengar kalimat itu. kepalaku menoleh, mencari siapa yang berani menjelek-jelekkan hujan. Dan ternyata, hanya beberapa gadis aneh dan heboh di kelasku.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, lalu perlahan berjalan menuju jendela kelasku. Hawa dingin terasa saat aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di bingkai jendela. Pemandangan di luar tak begitu indah, hanya lapangan kosong yang mulai terbanting oleh tetesan air hujan dan beberapa burung yang berteduh di ranting pohon sakura.

Bibirku masih melengkung senang, menatap kegiatan hewan-hewan kecil di tanah. Cacing-cacing kecil yang menggeliat tersiram air hujan. Kumbang yang menaiki dahan pohon hingga sampai ke puncaknya agar selamat dari kebasahan. Siput-siput yang berjalan pelan di atas daun, menerima guyuran hujan yang membasahi cangkangnya. Juga beberapa katak yang memberikan nyanyian indah berirama. Ini semua menyenangkan.

Hewan-hewan kecil itu memberikan hiburan tersendiri padaku. Untunglah mataku masih cukup awas untuk memperhatikan mereka yang bisa dibilang adalah hewan-hewan makro itu dari lantai 2 ini.

"Hei... bagaimana kalau kita menggantungkan boneka teru-teru?" Aku menoleh kuat, kembali mencari asal suara yang menyebutkan hal itu.

"Ide bagus." Yang lain menimpali, membuat dahiku terus bertaut tak nyaman.

"Hei.. Ichigo, benda apa di saku celanamu itu?" Aku menoleh saat mendengar nama Ichigo disebut oleh Grimmjow. Dan kulihat, Grimmjow sedang mengambil sebuah... boneka teru-teru di saku Ichigo? Tunggu dulu, itu... boneka teru-teru buatanku.

"Wah.. boneka teru-teru," ejek Grimmjow diiringi tawa ejekan anak-anak yang lain.

"Kembalikan benda itu, Grimmjow!" Ichigo menekan kata-katanya, pandangannya menatap tajam pada Grimmjow.

"Oh.. lucu sekali... tak kusangka kau masih suka membuat boneka ini," ledek Grimmjow lagi, mengundang tawa anak-anak kelasku. Wajah Ichigo semakin menyeramkan, membuat dahiku berkerut takut.

"Sudah kubilang kembalikan!" Suara itu semakin kecil dan ditekan. Benar-benar menunjukkan betapa marahnya Ichigo. Ia perlahan mendekati Grimmjow dan berusaha merebut boneka teru-teru itu. Namun, dengan mudahnya Grimmjow mengelak.

"Hei.. gadis-gadis, tadi kalian ingin membuat boneka teru-teru, kan? Ini.. kuberikan!" Grimmjow melempar boneka itu pada segerombolan gadis dan boneka itu ditangkap oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah... tidak jadi. Boneka ini kotor... lusuh sekali. Kukembalikan!" sahut gadis itu sambil melemparnya kembali boneka teru-teru di tangannya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ah... benar... sudah lusuh," kata Grimmjow santai, kembali mengundang tawa ejekan dari anak-anak kelasku.

"Kembalikan Grimmjow!" kesal Ichigo kuat. Ia berusaha menjangkau tangan Grimmjow, namun saat itu juga Grimmjow melepaskan boneka itu, hingga perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Mataku dan mata Ichigo membelalak kaget, namun perasaan yang ada di hatiku saat ini adalah perasaan sakit dan terhina. Marah!

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Grimmjow. Ingin memakinya karena menjatuhkan boneka itu, namun tindakannya selanjutnyalah yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku kaget, napasku tercekat, dan tubuhku lemas untuk bergerak. Dengan kasar Grimmjow menginjak boneka teru-teru itu, dan dengan tenangnya orang-orang disekitar menertawakan hal itu.

"Ah maaf... tak sengaja ku inj... gfftt..." Tindakan Ichigo kali ini benar-benar membuatku kaget. Dengan sekuat tenaga kulihat Ichigo meninju wajah Grimmjow. Kuat... sangat kuat. Aku yakin itu. Tak mungkin Ichigo meninju wajah itu pelan jika ada darah yang keluar dari bibir Grimmjow.

Gadis-gadis di sekitarku menjerit takut. Dan beberapa laki-laki sudah menahan tangan Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Grimmjow ganas, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya diam dan menyeka luka di bibirnya.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan tanpa basa-basi meninju balik wajah itu. kembali gadis-gadis menjerit, dan aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku kaget. Sebagian dari laki-laki yang menahan Ichigo ikut menahan Grimmjow. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar perkelahian ini tak berlanjut.

"Kuat juga kau, brengsek!" sinis Grimmjow.

"Heh... Aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu, ya?" Ichigo tak kalah sinis.

"Apa istimewa dari boneka lusuh itu, heh? Sampai kau rela mencari luka diwajahmu!" Grimmjow berusaha melepas tahanan di kedua tangannya, begitu juga Ichigo. Mereka tersulut api amarah lawan, dan itu membuatku takut.

"Itu benda berharga bagiku! Kau yang seenaknya menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang..." Ichigo berhasil melepas tahanannya, berjalan lunglai ke arah Grimmjow dan menendang perut laki-laki itu, membuat anak-anak di kelasku heboh dan dipenuhi jeritan ketakutan. . "Kau menginjaknya."

Grimmjow berdiri saat melihat Ichigo memungut boneka teru-teru itu. "Benda berharga? Kau bercanda!" ejek Grimmjow. Kembali tubuh mereka ditahan saat mereka saling pandang dan bersiap-siap untuk meninju lawan. Tubuhku bergetar takut melihat tatapan Ichigo. tatapannya benar-benar mengerikan, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Grimmjow meludah dan melepas paksa tangan-tangan yang menahannya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Ichigo.

Entah apa yang membuatku bertindak gila, tubuhku bergerak cepat, menerobos kerumunan murid yang mengelilingi Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Ichigo, melebarkan tanganku seakan-akan ingin melindungi sesuatu.

Saat itulah aku merasakan sebuah rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menyakitkan di wajahku. Tubuhku terpelanting ke belakang dan telingaku mendengarkan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis yang menyebut namaku, disusul suara _baritone_ si bodoh itu.

Tubuhku tak membentur lantai, aku tahu dari rasa lembut yang terasa di punggungku. Seseorang telah menyangga tubuhku yang tadi hampir terpelanting oleh hantaman tinju Grimmjow.

Kurasakan ada air mengalir dari hidungku. Pandanganku buyar, sulit untuk melihat. Air disekitar hidungku itu dapat kucicipi. Rasanya berat seperti logam. Darah! Itu sudah pasti.

"Rukia.. Rukia... kau tak apa?" Aku mendengar suara Ichigo berteriak memanggilku dan sebuah gunjangan di kedua bahuku. Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Bibirku bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bodoh! Panggil guru kesehatan!" kesal Ichigo dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kegelapan merenggut semua duniaku.

#*#

_Kau tahu? Mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya menyukai pelangi. Ehm... sebelumnya aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukai pelangi bukan? Tapi, setelah kusadari... ternyata aku memang tak sepenuhnya menyukai pelangi. Karena, saat pelangi muncul.. itu pertanda hujan telah berhenti._

...

Pusing menderaku saat aku berusaha mendorong kelopak mataku untuk terbuka.

"Rukia..." Aku kenal suara ini, suara Ichigo. kepalaku menoleh, mencari asal suara itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo panik. Kurasakan sebuah kehangatan di tanganku, sepertinya dia menggenggamnya. Sangat erat!

Mulutku terbuka perlahan, "_Ya_!" _Kami-sama_, terima kasih telah mengembalikan suaraku.

Ichigo tertunduk. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Aku mengernyit bingung. "Gara-gara aku..."

"Terima kasih... karena menjadikan boneka itu sebagai benda berharga," potongku cepat. Aku tersenyum saat dia menghentakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, membuatku tersentak kaget dan spontan mengembungkan pipiku.

Pfftt... Ichigo menekan pipiku, hingga angin yang mengembungkan pipiku itu keluar. Ia lalu tertawa puas.

"Hei..." kesalku.

"Haha... yah... sama-sama. Dan terima kasih karena telah memberiku benda berharga ini," sahutnya. Aku terdiam dan perlahan warna merah menghiasi wajahku. Dia...tersenyum? Dan sekali lagi senyuman itu membuat sesuatu di dadaku terus bergejolak. Aku.. berdebar.

"Ru.. Rukia... aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu," sahut Ichigo memecahkan suasana. Ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Wajahku semakin memerah, dan dadaku semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"A... Apa?" tanyaku gelagapan, perasaan senang menyeruak dari tubuhku saat melihat rona merah muda menghiasi wajah Ichigo, entah apa yang membuatku merasa senang.

"Aku... Aku..." Mataku melebar menunggu kalimatnya.

"Hya... _DAIJOBUKA_, KUCHIKI?" Aku dan Ichigo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Kami menoleh ke arah pintu UKS sekolah dan...

"Shiba-_senpai_?" lirihku pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sinis Ichigo. Aku menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ah... apa yang kulakukan?" Suara Shiba-_senpai_ merendah, ia lalu menatapku. "Menjenguk Kuchiki, tentu saja," lanjutnya sedikit tajam, membuatku bergidik ngeri dengan sikapnya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya," sinis Ichigo tajam.

Shiba-_senpai_ mendekat padaku, meraih tanganku yang tak digenggam Ichigo. "Itu mustahil karena perempuan ini sudah memikat hatiku," lirihnya sambil mencium punggung tanganku. Pipiku merona mendapat pujian itu.

Ichigo dan Shiba-_senpai_ saling melempar pandangan. Dan aku hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali melihat kedua tanganku yang mereka genggam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

(A/N)

Gimana? Apa pembaca puas? :D *digiles* hedeh... makasih buat yang membaca yah :D

Buat para readers baru, bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini aneh? Saya minta maaf jika aneh.. tapi, jika kalian menikmatinya... saya sangat bersyukur :3 dan berterima kasih XD

Okelah.. ini ada org ketiga, agak ragu buat masukin dy ato nggak. Tapi, yah.. sudahlah... biar ada persaingan gitu... :p

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca (v_v)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan (0)/


End file.
